Vampire queen
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Hinata is turning fifteen, when certain heiresses turn fifteen there is a curse. She will see the good side of the curse and she'll be expected to rule but will emotions get in the way? HinataxNaruto,Sasuke,etc. Leexsaku, inoxshikaxtem Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hinata is turning fifteen and when certain heiresses turn fifteen there is a curse. She will see the good side of the curse and her conifdence will have a huge boost. Men falling to her feet and even some women, ohh god what shall happen now?!

Couples- hmm well you people have a chance to review and tell me which couples do you want. It can be any as long as it is not completely weird. Lets say that you people have the say in this fic. meanwhile it will be a naruhina... iie...sasuhina... well I will change it every once in a while. But I will only continue this fic IF YOU REVIEW!! no reviews and No second chapter!!

Hina-chan- Sasuke-kuuun... onegai do the disclaimer, onegaaaaiiii puppy face

Sasuke- glares..

Hina-chan- meanie ¬¬ Naru-kun??

Naruto- hai hai... Hina-chan does not own in any way Naruto, like that?

Hina-chan- perfect! You are such a wonderful runner-up

Naruto-... I never tried to be on the contest... you just threatened me to be in one room alone with Jirayia and

Kakashi with the whole collection of Icha Icha Paradise and etc. shivers

Hina-chan- it was fun, well its just what Naruto said I don't own Naruto but I do have a right for freedom of

speech so if i want to I can do a story. The plot does come from my imagination. Enjoy!! R&R

----------------------

" " actual talk

' ' thought

_italics _a letter or a quote.

She was turning fifteen… she was born at midnight and she was getting ready. Her father had a kind of worry face. He ran to the study and took out a book. He searched and found Hotaru Hyuuga. It was 2015 (still the place looks like the anime). He went to the beginning of the book where there was a letter that said:

"_Every thousand years there is a Heiress to be born. _

_She will be born with both a curse and a blessing, still_

_the curse and the blessing shall be the same. She is to_

_be timid… yet the blessing will make her outgoing…_

_the curse is that she will never be able to live as a _

_normal shinobi… she will have to accept herself and _

_accept her habits. They shall be the strongest members _

_yet the change will be intense. She will have to kill and _

_drink blood since she will be a vampire for eternity…_

_She will have five years to be able to change humanity _

_And if by the end of those five years she hasn't controlled_

_most of the world she will stand her curse… and become _

_chased by everyone. Good luck in your transformation…_

_Love, Hotaru"_

"DAD!! I'm going out… I'll be back before one!" Hinata yelled rushing out the door. It was ten in the night. 'this is not good…' he thought. He ran towards the door and yelled "HINATA!! COME BACK HERE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" still she just answered "don't worry daddy!! I'll be back for my birthday!" then she just left.

----

Hinata kept walking and reached the club. Finally in Konoha there was something to do at night, now that Tsunade had joined forces with Jirayia and they built a dance club/casino. Hinata was going there because everyone came for her birthday. In the VIP room you would find: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, the recently new Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Jirayia and Iruka, all stuffed in a red, flashy room.

Hinata entered the room and everyone came to hug her and tell her happy birthday, even Sasuke. "Hina-chan congrats!!" Naruto got closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek, Hinata blushed and stuttered "A-arigato...Na-Naruto-kun..." then everyone just started dancing to the pace of the music, first starting with techno. Neji was called a little while later by the thug from the entrance and left, then he came back with a concerned look in his face. It was kind of weird, ever since he came back, he didn't get too far away from Hinata as if something was to happen to her.

Neji danced with Hinata, Tenten also Temari also but that was after a few drinks… (xD). Hinata was gleaming with happiness, everyone brought her gifts, even though she said no gifts but… no one listened,but mainly everyone was there, everyone being there was what made her smile since she noticed people did care for her. She opened her first gift and found a beautiful silver and gold hairbrush, she kept opening her gifts and the surprise was always beautiful adding more and more joy to her heart since the gifts weren't too fancy but small things that showed their appreciation for her. Everyone was happy and drinking or dancing or eating.

Later on... it had been two hours and fifty-five minutes (11.55) and Hinata had been dancing with everyone except some people, she still would skip some people because of her stuttering and stuff. She stopped a minute and went to the bathroom…

bathroom 

"I'm so tired… uff she stood in front of the mirror drinking water until she closed her mouth but strangely she bit herself. "What the..?!" she touched her lip and tasted her own blood 'shoot. I'm bleeding' she touched her teeth and felt two fangs. She couldn't believe herself.

Hinata looked at the mirror and saw herself and her fangs then her watch announced twelve. "Damnit... what is this?!!" she cried, Neji entered the bathroom. "Hinata-sama... I'm afraid something bad is happening..." Neji looked down and his head hang low. Hinata started whimpering... she was being hurt... this curse was hurting her. Her head ached, her stomach felt uneasy, she was trembling and her eyes changed their color.

Neji went close to Hinata and held her. Hinata was feeling weak...weaker than she had felt, still Neji knew that feeling wouldn't last long. She would en up feeling powerful still the transformation would hurt. He held Hinata and she rose her head only to see if she looked too bad. She saw her own eyes insted of the sweet pale lavender she saw red, completely red iris eyes, like Kurenai's eyes just that at least Kurenai's had a black pupil...Hinata's had the iris and the pupil a crimson red colour and just then after the eyes the fangs and the pain, everything stopped. Hinata stood up and looked at the mirror...she couldn't see her own reflection. "N-nii-san...w-what is this... f-fangs, r-red eyes... what is it?!" Hinata fell on her knees her tears splashing on her own thighs.

"Hinata-sama... you were born 1000 years after Hotaru-baa-chan... you are the next one..." Neji lowered his head once again, still holding Hinata. "N-Neji-nii-san...but w-why didn't the curse a-activate before? w-why t-today?" she sobbed. "It activates on your fifteenth birthday... I'm sorry... your dad tried to warn you... at least you won't be a normal vampire you can go out in the morning and stand the sun, after all you are the queen of vampires now..." Hinata looked at Neji and the pain started again, she sobbed and her tears started drying faster. "Hinata-sama...the transformation is nearly complete... your attitude will change a little bit and also will your confidence, don't worry you'll like it." neji placed his chin ontop of Hinata's head. She just said "Nii-san...get off of me...I'm ready." Neji let go of Hinata and stood up, offering Hinata his help she took his hand and stood up.

For some reason even Neji felt attracted towards her, he just looked at her and she sent a different kind of 'vibe' (xD). Hinata jut untied her now long her from her pony tail and let it loose. She then walked out of the bathroom and went towards everyone. Hinata just got near them and said "Gomen...I need to get going, see you toorrow, thanks for everything guys!" she just did a puff of smoke and she dissapeared. Everyone was shocked. Hinata didn't only not stutter talking to everyone, she gave a sense of confidence and did a jutsu she didn't even know... everyone was in awe... who would believe shy little Hinata would do that.

At home

"Hinata, your back, I'm glad, Neji told you didn't he?" Hinashi spoke in a warm tone to his daughter. She looked up at him and just stared then she said "Otoo-san, this 'blessing' will last for ever??" she stayed with an emotionless expression waiting. Her father answered back and said "Yes sweetie, its forever..." he looked down and a single tear ran his cheek splashing on the wooden floor. The silence was utter and the only noise heard was the one of the bamboo cane that rose and fell, and rose and fell when it was overflowing with water just like a clock... like the clock marking its flow with its ticking sound... it was peaceful, not that uncomfortable silence but it was quite confortable for Hinata. For the first time in her life she saw her father worried about her well being. not as the 'heiress' or as 'the weakling' but as 'Hinata', his daughter. She got close to her father and held him sweetly. She then rose his chin so that red would pierce white or the other way round. She muttered a few words that said ' It's alright...' she then spoke a phrase that shocked him, "I'm the same me I was before" she pulled away gently and from the door she said "Oiyasumi otoo-san, I love you" with that she closed the door gently barely making a sound so her little sister would still sleep peacefuly.

Hinata walked over to her room silently until she walked past the small fountain, her mother had picked it when Hinata had turned six and she had entered the academy, it was an angel playing its flute. When Hinata was little she would always imagine the little angel dancing gracefully just like a ballet dancer, playing it's flute harmoniously to cheer people up. Her mother, an angel that fell from the sky and with one smile would cheer people up... yes, the fountain reminded Hinata of her passed away mother, Mizuki, she, just like the meaning of her name, was beautiful. SHe opened the sliding door of her room to enter a pale lavender painted room. The sweet smell of lavender was still there.

There you would find some lavender flower twigs, some still kept the flower still some of the flowers had fallen. You would see an old oak armoire with fine details carved, forming delicate flowers and a small piano in spanish chestnut, with the same gentle detail carved. To the left there was her desk, a black walnut desk, full of various kinds of papres, mostly play scripts. Romantic stories wrote for the pleasure of human beings, silly happy-ending myths, passed from generation to generation. She looked at the full length mirror in front of her. 'I can't see myself... but still I know I'm here.' she gently closed her door behind her and entered her room. She took off her clothes and changed to a light magenta sleeveless robe and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a good day, very, good day.

The day after

The sweet robins stood on the willow tree in front of Hinata's bedroom whistling happily a never-ending song. She woke up placing her blankets off of her body, moving them so she could move herself once more. She opened the curtains that blocked the sun and saw a beautiful morning. The sun-rays entered the room and illuminated all the room. Hinata looked at the mirror and saw herself, still some aspects of her didn't change much, mainly the confidence radiated by her own eyes. She made her bed and opened the window, today would be a good day she could feel it.

Hinata went down the hall and saw her father with her little sister, she turned to him and smiled, he saw her and smiled back, she turned to her little sister and gently said "Ohaiyo, Hanabi-chan" she smiled and saw her sister leave. "Otoo-san... what's wrong with nee-chan? she seems... different..." her father nodded and crouched next to his younger daughter saying "She has changed a curse to a blessing and she will use the powers well." he smiled again and kept walking.

Outside of the Hyuuga compound

Hinata walked down the street and walked by a beauty salon she looked at the people and saw some pictures. 'Red highlights' she thought, she remembered her crimson colored eyes the night before and she looked at the coulour the model was wearing in the photograph. She entered the parlor and saw the secretary, she walked towards her "I wish to do an appointment" she smiled at the woman who seemed intrigued by the mysterious aura the Hyuuga gave away. "Sure, for what time?" the woman kept trying to decipher our cute Hina-chan hinata smiled she barely said a phrase and left. "In two hours...". Hinata kept walking and entered a shop that looked pretty good. The clothing shop seemed nice and had just the sexy, kinky style Hinata was looking for. Of course she had changed at the fact that she was a vampire, who wouldn't?, but Hinata changed for good, into an outgoing, sexy girl. She still was cute and sweet but maybe the fact of being a queen of an entire raze made her feel important, needed but mostly powerful.

She chose beautiful clothes that matched perfectly her new personality and courage, but there was one outfit that was more flashy than the others. Even though it was all black it still gave some kind of mystery to the heiress' look. It was a black top, that reached her bellybotton, completely tight to her body and figurestill very showing in the area of the cleavege, that covered in a type of fishnet the rest of her stomach, an all-black, loose skirt, kind of tutu-ish and a black leather jacket that covered only down to her breasts. Joined by black fishnet stockings that actually contrasted Hinata's legs ver much and very tight to her legs, black boots, that also looked amazingly good considering that Hinata had a really good figure in every part even her legs. She just added a pair of silver earings and a silver necklace that had a beautiful ruby for a pendant.

Ohhh yeah, Hinata Hyuuga became a woman in tastes, and boy, did she look like a woman too, in the good sense. Every single man in Konoha stared at Hinata, even some women stared at Hinata, amazed by the beautiful girl in front of them. Hinata kept walking finally reaching her destination: the beauty salon. She entered and the same lady from before told her to enter. Hinata walked down a long hallway, she saw various rooms, all beautifuly decorated. There were massage rooms, saunas and stuff like that... she entered a very illuminated room that had various chairs, mirrors, hair dryers, scissors, hair brushes and things of that kind.

Hinata was lead to the second chair where she sat and spoke to a beautiful red headed girl. "So miss, what do you wish?" the read-headed spoke kindly, Hinata just smiled and said " I wanted to have some red highlights done, in various tones, all rounding crimson red, I want my hair to be cut in a more sexy fashion, what else, a massage and half an hour inside the sauna" Hinata finished speaking confidently and smiled, the other girl ruturned the smile. "Sure then first go to the sauna, you know were it is don't you?" Hinata nodded "Okay then I will call you in half and hour, go to the sauna room, first there will be some dressing rooms, there is the cold water machine, just press the botton and it will give you a bottle of water. When we call you, come and we shall continue your treatment" the red headed walked over to the other room and hinata stood up and walked over to the sauna.

30 minutes later Hinata came calmly from the other room and entered the first room she was taken to. She sat down and there came the red-headed "enjoyed the sauna?" Hinata nodded, fanning herself. "Now we will procede with the massage" the red-headed opened a door in the room that seemed a closet. She pulled out a massage table and turned on the light of the shelves to see various lotions, oils and different types of flowers. Hinata stood up and laid down on the massage table. For another half an hour she was laid down, enjoying a delicious massage. Finally Hinata stood up and the lady put away the massage table. Hinata sat down and finally they started her highlights and cutting.

Hours later Hinata came from the beauty salon, new attitude, new clothes, new look. She walked to the Hyuuga compound and walked to her room. She placed her bags full of clothes down and looked at the clock. 7.30 pm. 'Night, finally some fun' she took out her black outfit and tried it on. 'Perfect' she walked to the bathroom and gently pulled out a kunai from her bathroom cabinet. 'Finally a use for always being depressed and cautious by having weapons everywhere' she drawed the kunai and made a slight incision in her right wrist. she saw the blood and gently sucked the ruby red liquid. The incision healed promptly and she changed appearance. Red eyes and fangs once again. She looked pretty damned good in the outfit plus it didn't give away much about her being a vampire.

She roamed the streets until she bumped into a very familiar group of people. "Hinata-chan!!" Hinata turned around and saw the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto, and a bunch of people, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Neji and Kiba. She looked at them and then smirked 'who will be my first victim, huh?' she walked up to them "Hi guys, whats up?" she cooly said, not stuttering even once. Everyone was shocked. Hyuuga Hinata, the shy Hyuuga, the heiress, was talking without stuttering, she even spoke to her own father, to Kiba, Shino and Kurenai like that, even Akamaru; and out of the blue her lavender eyes changed to complete red? Her look, everything changed about her... what was this?! "Hinata... your eyes...they are" Kiba broke the silence, "I know, they look good don't they? I personally love my new look, what do you think?" she spoke huskily to the people around her. Naruto was dazzled he did see Hinata different but she looked outstanding, all the other guys in the crowd were also hypnotized 'huh, this will be easier than I thought, though Sakura isn't falling yet...I will have more fun with her later on' Hinata aproached naruto and sexily spoke to Naruto beside his ear "What do YOU think Naru-kun" she caressed his cheek and pulled away.

"You look beautiful Hina-chan" he was hypnotized, Hinata turned around and spoke childishly to the others "And you guys??" the others said the same thing. Hinata laughed in her insides. 'God they wouldn't recognize a werewolf even if he was in front of them... God they are so useless... well still I need to turn all Konoha in five years...that will be a piece of cake...maybe I should start with other people and not my friends...' Hinata stopped thinking and looked at them... 'Nope.. I should turn them first then the people I don't know...' she looked at Naruto and then at the other guys and looked at Sasuke. 'BINGO' she yelled in her insides. She approached Sasuke slowly and placed her hand on his cheek he melted at her touch. No one knew it but since he came back from Orochimaru he had fallen for her, he loved her and now she was caressing him. Hinata lowered her hand and grabbed Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun, can you walk me home?" she spoke sweetly, Sasuke just nodded, shocked that she asked that. "Well then guys, see you tomorrow" Hinata turned around still holding Sasuke's hand and she walked away, Sasuke just said a quick 'Bye' and turned around quickly to catch up to her. "Guys didn't you find that weird..." Sakura looked shocked. "Yeah...I wanted to take her home" Naruto answered looking at the retreating godess, at the silhouette of a beauty. All the guys agreed and changed the subject. Sakura still looked intrigued.

Hinata was walking with Sasuke, hand on hand, he was blushing and she turned to him. "Sasu-kun?" he came out of his thoughts and looked at Hinata. "Huh?" she giggled, he did look cute but she couldn't think about a boyfriend now...this is about her mission. She changed direction and began running towards the forest, Sasuke just followed. After a while running they reached the forest and Hinata leaned on a tree, Sasuke just got closer and closer. Hinata smiled, she pulled him to her and she placed him against the same tree. She lightly kissed him and he kissed back but with more pressure. When she knew he was ready she lowered her target towards his neckline, nibbling sweetly until she reached the side of his neck there she just heard a muffled scream and she felt him weaken. She pulled away and saw him uncouncious she just took out her famous ointment, the same one she gave to both Kiba and Naruto in the chunnin exams. She placed a little bit on Sasuke's injury, the two small holes, and his injury cured pretty fast, after all he was a vampire now, she giggled and she placed his arm on her shoulder and she carried him towards his apartment.

In front of his apartment she searched in his pocket and found the key 'Bingo!' and she unlocked the house. She entered and found the couch, she kept walking and finally found his room, she entered and laid him on the bed. She covered him with a blanket and left. When she was heading home she found Kiba. 'two on one day' she thought. "Hi Kiba-kun!" she happily said. "Hina-chan...what were you doing in Sasuke's house?" Kiba said kind of angry thinking that sasuke had been doing stuff with her, he fumed at the idea. "Me? well he kind of passed out on me so I went to lay him down and now I'm here, why?" Kiba smiled relieved and said "Well if you want I can walk you home" he chuckled at his brilliant idea, Hinata smiled "sure, lets go" she walked beside Kiba until they reached a dark alley and he pushed her towards a wall, catching her lips with his in a lock, he suddenly let go of her lips and took air, she dived to his neck and bit him, he went limb still he was concious. "Hina-chan...what the...?" he faintly whispered, "Don't worry, nothing is wrong" she took out her ointment and placed a little bit in his new injury, it cured pretty fast and she stood up. 'Damnit...I'll have to erase his memory..' she walked over to him and close his eyes. She removed her hand and he stood up "Hina-chan, let's go home" she giggled and they reached her house. What they didn't know is that someone was watching all...

So?? How is it? I know it is kind of too fictional but still I like it xD well please R&R and if I don't recieve a minumim of seven reviews I refuse to post my second chapter. NO FLAMES!! thanx .


	2. Chapter 2

People, thank you so much for the ones who reviewed. I'm glad you liked I really am. I got so happy everytime I saw a new review, the other fic writers are right when they said that the reviews actually inspire you, I never knew, XD. Well I promised that I would take into consideration your ideas and I did.

**FireFox66-** thanks for liking it I'm glad .

**AmaneOhtori- **thanx, I'm really glad you think of it as the best you've read till the moment.

**dark one- **I like the idea thanks I hope you like this chapter.

**naruhina4343- **I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter also .

**xXFRO-BROXx- **thanks for the idea, I actually like it a lot. So i'll try to add it in one of the later on chapters.

**Dragon Man 180-** I promise that the Kyuubi will cause trouble for Hinata.

**Akiho Tonoshi**- thank you soo much for the help with the vampires and stuff. I really suck at these kind of paranormal, science-fiction creatures... I like the creatures but sucj at the details about them, so tahnk you for the help. And thanks for trying to help me make it the best it can possibly be.

**NarutoHinatax3- **Don't worry, it will be leexsaku, either way I hate the sasusaku. They are too fairy tale like and I personally don't like Sakura that much sooo... jeje u.u' but I don't hate her, i kinda do like her but not with naruto nor Sasuke. .

**yin-yang personalities- **. I'm glad you like it and you bet that I will write more. .

**MissNaye-** Yep, naruto does have the Kyuubi inside him .

**Seiryuu Ryuujin-** I'm glad you like it . and don't worry about what the kyuubi will do. We are not that far from that part in the fic .

**Janine-chan**- Thank you for loving this one!, I also love the fics where hinata is a vampire, they are so cool. .

**XxPoisned DreamsxX-** nooo please!! everything but pitchforks!! nooooo runs away [XD

Okay to other people, pleeeease if you have an idea and want to prevent me from getting writers block and keep updating soon, give me ideas, please!! And to absolutely everyone, hope you like this chapter. And I' so sorry for the late update, I hade been feeling kind of bad and I got writer's block. Now on with the diclaimer!! YAY!!

_HC- kakashi... would you be such a sweet heart to try to do the disclaimer? _

_K- No... _

_HC- you are so cruel... then I'll swear to burn your collection of Icha Icha paradise... either way you shouldn't read it in front of little kids!! _

_K-everything but that please!! Okay I'll do it. Hina-chan doesn't, by any means, own Naruto in anyway... still she does own the plot of this story and this story. Now can I have my books back?_

_HC- Nope... I'll give them to Sasuke and Naruto, maybe they'll know what to do. runs away being persuded by Kakashi... _

_Sasuke- morons..._

------------------

Chapter 2- the crew is formed

"I was sure something was wrong with her" Sakura came out from the bushes were she was hiding.

_"Well then guys, see you tomorrow" Hinata turned around still holding Sasuke's hand and she walked away, Sasuke just said a quick 'Bye' and turned around quickly to catch up to her. _

_"Guys didn't you find that weird..." Sakura looked shocked._

_"Yeah...I wanted to take her home" Naruto answered looking at the retreating godess, at the silhouette of a beauty. All the guys agreed and changed the subject. Sakura still looked intrigued. _

_Sasuke's and Hinata's retreating figure was everytime further away and still Sakura's un-easiness wouldn't leave. "Guys, sorry I'm kind of feeling sick, I'm gonna go, take care", Sakura left leaving all the guys talking. She just couldn't forget the actual bloodthirst that Hinata emited. _

_She followed Sasuke and Hinata for a while until she just couldn't see them anymore, she left and found herself walking towards Sasuke's apartment and found Hinata coming from Sasuke's apartment, so she decided to follow her once more. She saw Hinata talking to Kiba and she kept walking at a safe distance from them until she saw Kiba push Hinata against a wall. She quickly hid behind come bushes and saw something pretty scary, Hinata bit Kiba and he went suddenly limb, she stood up and applied something from a small pot and she closed his eyes, he suddenly stood up and talked to Hinata then they left.//_

---

It was finally the next day and for some reason Hinata was feeling like shit. She was sure she had turned Kiba and Sasuke still she felt something was missing. She walked towards the library and took out the books that were crimson red in her father's bookshelf. She flipped the pages and found the chapter she was looking for.

"Finally..." Hinata read outloud

_"To turn a person into a vampire you have to first pass some_

_of the original vampire's blood to them. Either by biting your _

_lip before biting your victim or cutting his palm and cutting_

_yours then holding his hand" _

"Shit! ... So I just drank their blood and finally didn't turn them... God... wait! I had blood from my wrist in my lips! hah, so they are vampires after all... ufff I'm glad, It would've been a pain if I had to bite them again." she rushed towards the shower and bathed, minutes later she came out.

She came out of the bathroom her hair dripping, and the towel was held tight to her body, still showing her thighs just then Neji entered...sadly without knocking.

"Hinata-sama? The Uchiha and Kiba ca-" Neji stopped talking looking at the godess in front of him, actually I'm glad she was giving him her back, Sasuke and Kiba entered and also kept quiet. Just a little bit of minutes longer and they would be drooling, until Hinata turned around and saw them. She just walked to them and before them, she closed the door and yelled

"The fuck is wrong with you three!! I am changing, knock the next time!!" Hinata suddenly opened the door and let them in.

"You three!!!! How do you dare?! You do know that I AM a girl so you can't just enter my room!!" she fumed, still the three before her still thought she looked like a goddess. Well even angry she was cute, she puted and frowned completely childishly.

"If it helps, you looked awesome" Kiba broke the silence and the two other guys nodded. She smiled.

"Well for some strange reason it did calme me down, but still I was bathing, meaning you can't just enter without knocking, lucky for me that I wasn't naked, I'm sure that if it was for you, you'd be happy seeing me naked. Well what do you want that you came looking for me this early?" she grinned. She was like a little kid, she forgot things that made her angry very soon.

"Well... these two can't see very well in the sunlight... and I think you should tell them why." Neji smiled and so did Hinata. She looked at her two friends and started speaking.

"Well congratulations! you are the second and third vampires in this generation" she grinned broadly and continued "As you can imagine, I am a vampire, it's just a little curse that runs in my family. Well the thing is, please don't tell anyone about this, I need some more people to complete my crew and then I can finally control Konoha with you guys" the girl giggled and they looked as if a brick had fallen on their head. Sasuke spoke, clearing the smell of burnt brain [xD

"In summary, WE are vampires now? so we can't see ourselves in mirrors, go over bridges, be near garlic and crosses?? and we can't even go out in the sun?" Sasuke tried to stay cool, still he did seem like if he was pounded various times.

"Yes, most of it is true... well garlic I'm not sure but probably yes. It's not that bad, you two will be the princes' of the night after all" she was still smiling. Neji stood up closer to her and whispered something, Hinata backed away and her fangs came out she bit her lip and leaned at Neji's neck, she bit him and he just fell limp and Sasuke threw himself to the floor catching Neji before he fell.

"Place him on the bed, Kiba pass me that little pot with ointment" Hinata sucked on her lips and shaked her head as if to arrange her hair. She came closer to Neji and took the pot of ointment on Kiba's hand, she oppened the pot and took a little bit, placing it on Neji's neck.

"He'll feel better in some minutes, the blood just needs to run through his veins. So Kiba, Sasuke, are you finally ready to assume the power handed to you?" she smiled at them. They looked confused but answered

"I'm ready. So I'll need to drink blood from other people starting tonight, don't I?" Kiba smiled warmly at her, she responded.

"You will but you need to know, you can erase the meory of the other people. You'll have to take care from some people, your instincts will tell you which people you shouldn't bite. Still, ask me which people I'll turn before you bite someone" she then smiled back and looked at Sasuke as if waiting for him to answer. He did

"Sure, I take it, with the Sharingan the sunlight won't affect me much, and I suppose this adds an additional reserve of chakra, doesn't it?" He smirked. He was going to make Hinata love him. He was sure that being the first one turned into vampire was a sign of love. [**Naruto**-dumb, huh? **Sasuke**- Hey!! let me dream! **HC**- Sure... continuing with the story

The two guys left and Hinata caressed her cousin. After all he was her cousin, she couldn't leave him there, alone. She waited ten minutes and he woke up, at first the bloodthirst was noticeable but it reduced one minute later. She kissed him on the forehead and left. Hinata came out of the mansion and found her blue-eyed blond. She smiled and came towards him.

"Ohayio Naruto-kun!!!" he turned towards her and smiled.

"Ohayio Hinata-chan" she looked so cute in her short childish lavender dress. It was supposed to be like the puffy dresses little girls wear. Hinata took a hold of Naruto's hand and took him to the park. After a few screams from Naruto saying 'Hina-chan, what are you doing?!' they arrived to the lake on the park. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Naru-kun? I have been wanting to tell you something" she blushed cutely "I love you. I've been in love with you since a long time ago, and I know you may think this is rash but I just... couldn't keep it any longer, I needed to tell you... please accept me and at least give me the chance to go on a date with you... please?"

Naruto was shocked. He found Hinata cute but he had always seen her as weird because of all the fainting and blushing around him and out of the blue she dresses like a total woman, talks different, changes her hair style and her eyes change color and to make it weirder add a total change of attitude towards him all in two days. He just didn't know what to do. He thought and thought and after a while of cute puppy faces to convince him, he said

"Hina-chan... look, you are cute, I noticed that since a long time ago..." 'Ohohh... this doesn't sound good...' she thought, still she continued listening "but you had always been kind of weird until some days ago. I stopped loving Sakura since a year ago... you knew that, and I began to like you as more than a friend since more or less four months ago... You became more sociable but still fainted when I caressed you and blushed a bright red when I touched you. I fell for you hard. Still I thought that you wouldn't accept going out with me... after all you ARE a Hyuuga--" 'what is that supposed to mean?' she thought... he kept talking... "--I got extremely jelous yesterday...when you left with Sasuke, thats when I noticed... I want to be with you badly Hina... please... I'm the one who should be confessing and asking you out... not you. So please... Hina-chan... would you want to go out with me?"

'Shock...shock...shock...' she was standing there... and she even started looking blurry... 'He...likes...me...' she fainted. After all habits die hard. She was falling uncouncious when he caught her. He held her, close to his chest, she woke up with a sound of...'pounding? is this a heart...?' she fluttered her eyes open and looked at what ever she was laying down on...lavender pierced...BLUE?! she woke up completely shocked. Naruto was startled. Yeah... he had laid down beside the lake and had laid Hinata beside him well more like her head was leaning on his chest but... she didn't need to know... the problem was she woke up and really was confused. He calmed down and smiled... she still was shocked so he just got up and he crouched beside her. He smiled and hugged her... she melted in his embrace. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking up at him she smiled and he smiled back.

"slept well??" he smirked... she giggled. She felt so good being beside him but still her...'vampiric side' was kind of reacting badly. She rose herself and lightly brushed her lips against his, she blushed... for the first time she blushed after kissing someone. It suit her well. Still she backed away and held her chest, she whimpered in pain and ran away. Naruto just stood there asking himself what the hell had happened. She reached her house and entered. She found her cousin lying on her bed, curtains closed. She threw her bag on the bed and left. She walked towards her father's room and entered.

"Otoo-san how long do I have to form the crew?" she giggled when she saw her father look at her half-asleep. He shook his head to wake up and gazed at her.

"Sweetie you have the five years by the way, who do you got until now?" Her father gave a serious look, she stopped giggling and answered.

"Neji, Sasuke and Kiba... In a little while I'm going to convert Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten. any suggestions on who I should turn daddy?" she grinned broadly her father chuckled. She was always so energetic.

"Find three respected jounins and also you have to turn Tsunade-sama, you need to have the higher-ups on your side." Hiashi smiled at her and went back to reading.

"Thanks daddy!!" she ran away heading for her bedroom. She changed her clothes and lead her way towards the door. God did she had work to do today... She had to forget about her dream blond for a while, raze called.

--------

She was sitting on the hood of a black Onyx Ferrari. She had bought it to match her new vocation and had her cell phone on her hand. She had sent various text messages to all of them and they were all late. Where the fuck were they?! She was starting to get impatient when she saw a yelling guy with his dog, wearing a leather jacket, another guy with long hair in pony tail using a jacket and a net shirt beneath it with pants and a guy wearing Jeans and only a Jacket his chest completely nude and his hands in his pockets.

"Took you long enough guys... I've been waiting for 25 minutes... God... well we have a little task. We need to complete the crew I was thinkin on Ino, tenten and Shikamaru. What do you think?" she grinned at their reactions. Neji looked pretty shocked at the choice of people, Kiba seemed bored but he seemed intrigued and Sasuke was looking completely shocked he couldn't believe they would choose those people... they were a disgrace... well at least the two girls. Hinata thought differently.

"No need for you to tell me, now that I think about it... well then meet me at the Hokage tower. I'll go with Lee" she was going to get down from the car just when Tenten appeared with Sakura.

"Hina-chan...we need to speak to you... Neji?! what the heck are you wearing?! and KIBA god... Sasuke?!" she almost fainted after seeign them the guys smirked evilly and looked at their 'Princess'.

"Sure... whats wrong?" she grinned at how much they were struggling to tell her when she already knew. She was a vampire after all!! "Want to join us? I know you saw me convert Kiba, Sakura_-chan_" Hinata smirked and the girls were wide-eyed. Hinata started to chuckle. "Come on... we may bite but only if you want to join us." Hinata stood up even charming the other three guys that were looking at the scene. She started walking towards them, sure to move her hips and her hair moving with the wind blowing. She looked really hot. She got in front of Sakura and tenten and acted totally sexy around them She knew she needed to charme them...and charm them well, if not they wouldn't let her bite them.

"Please...we want to be in..but please try to not hurt us." They muttered weakly as if giving in to her. The three guys were practically drooling at seeing their 'Hime' act like that. She cupped Tentens face in her hand and caressed it she leaned to press cheek against cheek and leaning to her ear she huskily said

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you two." Sakura and Tenten almost melted at hearing her say that. Yeah they were sure they weren't lesbians but there was something about her that made her seem amazingly attractive and Sexy and Hot. Hinata was holding Tenten tight and kissed her lightly on her lips just to get the effect going. She bit her lips and leaned at Tenten's neck, she bit and Tenten felt weak. Hinata still held her and sweetly said

"I got you, you won't fall" Tenten closed her eyes at that and Hinata took her on her arms and placed her in the car, Sakura still was just behind herand when HInata laid Tenten in the car she looked at her. She smiled warmly at the scared pink-haired girl in front of her. She took her hands and looked at her. 

"Sakura... do you trsut me?" she nodded cutely blushing. "Do you think I'd hurt you?" Sakura shook her head no. "Then are you sure you want to turn into this?" Hinata showed her her fangs, Sakura backed away a little and looked at Sasuke, Kiba and Neji.

They also showed her their fangs, she felt her heart being crushed by fear. She didn't know what to do... She let a small tear fall and changed her facil expression. Hinata grinned.

"I'm glad, you chose us, right?" Sakura nodded and leaned her head to the side, showing her bare neck. The guys felt anxious and hungry, they started licking their lips when Hinata looked at them, giving them a killer glare. Tehy stopped showing how much they wanted to bite her and held back. Hinata smiled at her for reassurance and leaned at her neck. She bit her and held tightly onto Sakura's hands. She had held her hands before for reassurance and she still held them even when she went weak. Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, Hinata smiled back. Sakura tried to stand up, Hinata helped her.

"you know...you shouldn't be walking, I still need to place some ointment on the mark. besides... you need to lay down or the transfromation will hurt." HInata gave Sakura a sad smile. Just when Sakura could give two steps she fell on Hinata, she caught her just in time and Sakura wrapped her arms around her. Hinata held onto her and walked towards the car. She needed to calm them fast. With the guys it wouldn't be that strong but she was scared that the girls went through the same pain she had.

"Kiba, you and Sasuke go to the Hokage's office. There you shall find Kakashi and Tsunade. Do what you have to do but convert them. Neji, you go and transform Shikamaru. I'd go with yoiu but I will take care of this girls. I have a theory and I want to see if it's right. When you are done use the teletransportation jutsu and bring them right away to my house." The guys noded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata got on the car and drove off. She loved the speed, it made her feel so alive, that was the other big reason of why she bought a Ferrari. She got home three minutes later. After all there weren't many people that wanted cars in Konoha.

She got to her house and quickly she held both Sakura and Tenten. She entred stil carrying the two newbies and took off her shoes.

"I'm home!" she yelled. She walked slowly towards her room and felt Tenten and Sakura starting to wake up. She laid them down on her bed and took out a pot of ointment. She pleaced a little on Tenten's bite mark and then a little on Sakura's. The two girls simultaneously woke up, holding their stomachs.

"Slept well, sleeping beauties??" Hinata giggled, the two girls grinned and returned at pittying themselves for their pain. Hinata grinned at them and brought some water and some pills. 'Maybe they would ease a little bit the pain' she thought, sighing, remembering how badly she felt when she was transformig. Sure they weren't going to go threw so much pain, their's would be much more faster and much more painless. She looked at the girls that had a helpless look, she giggled. They took the pills and laid on the bed. Hinata tried to use medical ninjutsu, still since it wasn't normal pain, she couldn't remove all the pain. 10 minutes later the girls stopped struggling and stood up.

"Already better?, well then let's go, we need to meet Neji and the other guys in Tsunade's office. Tomorrow we will go to the mall, you two need a new look. Remember... you are already vampires, no one can remove that" Hinata turned around and motioned the girls to follow her. The three made a teletransportation jutsu to find Sasuke and Kiba struggling with Kakashi and Tsunade. Neji appeared from a puff of smoke. The three girls stared at the Uchiha and the Inuzuka that were battling so patheticly to be able to tie the hokage and the jounin. Hinata sighed. She motioned Neji to help her, since both of them already mastered the being vampires. The approached their crew mates and the two victims. Hinata began to release a different aura... suddenly Kakashi was like hypnotized by the lavender-eyed girl. She got closer to him and caressed him, he suddenly drifted into a deep sleep, she smirked. She leaned towards Kakashi's neck and she bit him. She backed away and looked at Neji. He had done the same thing just that he didn't sleep Tsunade, he kept her Hypnotized.

"That's how easy it was... God, you two are useless. Don't worry you'll be able to just bite other people ina little while, we just need some more people and we'll be ready." Hinata turned around and made some handsigns, she disappeared. The other two girls looked at the two boys and giggled. Neji followed Hinata and did some handsigns, then the two girls, finally the two boys did the hand signs after having taken Tsunade and Kakashi.

------

Hinata entred her house, removing her shoes. She entered her room and left all of her friends there then she left her room and she searched for her dad and found him.

"Otoo-san? Can the guys stay here? I mean... It's to troublesome to live in different houses" Hinata looked at her dad who seemed happy.

"sweetie, don't worry about it. You know... there is this one house that your grandmother showed me. She lived for hundreds of years, she still lived the year before you were born. She had taught me about a house that you'd be able to summon. It's here" Hiashi showed Hinata a boz full of letters and things like that. "I remembered aout it some days ago. Since you are with Neji you can go live with your crew there. Still you'll have to come visit me, I want to be able to see my eldest daughter" he grinned broadly while Hinata was about to starting jumping up and down.

"Is it furnished?" Her dad nodded. She kissed her dad on his temple and went to her room. She looked at the guys infront of her.

"Guys good news. We have a house. Tomorrow everyone pack their belongings, we are moving towards a mansion my great great grandmother left us" the people were shocked. They were all completely happy and Hinata continued. "Meet me tomorrow at the entrance of Konoha. I will take you there. Leave your belongings in the house, after you see the house you will summon for your stuff. Meanwhile go home and start packing" Hinata really smiled and motioned the people to get going. Once the room was empty she went to sleep.

-----------------

People, sorry, I know this chapter was needing more naruhina and it was shorter than the other one. I promise to make the next one longer.And I'm so sorry for making you wait for sooooo long. I really had a serious writers block and I had already started working on the second chapter before hand when my smart brother came and ereased it. I had to write it again and all the fight scene I was thinking I could place was in the other version..the one my brother erased... so... yeah, blame him. Hope you enjoyed, please don't flame and if you liked it but think that something was missing, or have ideas for the next chapter then please either review me or Pm me. .


	3. Chapter 3

It was just dawn, the sun had just begun to rise and she stayed there. She had her belongings all packed and was waiting. She had told them to be there early but she regretted never telling them an exact hour, knowing some of them they would arrive at minimum 7:00 am. She grinned. The sun rising gave a beautiful clour to the sky and she loved looking at it. She turned to look at her cousin, who appeared suddenly.

"Ohaiyo, Neji-nii. Slept well??" she saw him smirk. He lowered his belongings and let them down.

"Yeah, pretty well. The others will arrive here shortly, I told them before dawn" he looked away. His cousin looked so cute in her dazzled state. She was looking at the sunrise, not rising her gaze even once. He grinned at her and looked at the four that were arriving. Naruto seemed exhausted and Tenten and Sakura looked as if she was asleep. Shikamaru was the only one missing.

"Ready guys??" Hinata looked at them with a questioning look on their face, they nodded. "lets just wait for Shikamaru" she turned around and sat, leaning against the sakura tree. They waited for three hours when Shikamaru came holding a blonde girl. Hinata stood up suddenly, startling all her other friends that were sitting down, calmly. She looked at Shikamaru as he looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Shikamaru... WHAT DID YOU DO?" she rose her tone of voice and glared. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to get away from this, would he?... he held his breath and started speaking.

"I was with Ino when I suddenly cut myself in the wrist... I didn't get what happened very well until I saw her, drinking part of my blood and... she kind of fainted. So now she is here..." he waited for her answer, afraid of any bad reaction. She didn't give any signs of a bad reaction, she just stared at the blonde and motioned Sasuke to take her.

"I told you... ask me who I will turn, I need certain people, you should be glad that Ino is one of the ones I was planning to convert. Next time one of you thinks they are strong enough and smart enough to counter my decisions you will be in trouble. Sakura, how was Kakashi and Tsunade?" Hinata was breathing in deeply, obviously agitated. Sakura smiled.

"They are fine, Tsunade moved a lot during her sleep, I took care of her and she seemed fine when I left. Kakashi woke up at three am, he was fine. Will they live with us?" Sakura asked suddenly . Hinata turned to face her, she seemed more calm than she was just a while ago.

"Don't know, it depends on you six, well… seven… Guys… we need to reach the mansion" she looked at the sun and began walking, slowly, her pace calm and balanced. She turned to look at them and smiled warmly, motioning them to follow her, they directly started walking.

-

The six had been walking for a while, they were wearing cloaks since they still wouldn't believe Hinata that the most the sun would do was give them irritation and even if it did, their body healed up pretty fast. Still they walked with their different coloured cloaks and Hinata with some army pants and a mossy green tank top that ended at her ribs. most of her stomach was shown and she sang happily. Her joy was contagious and the others started humming at the pace of the lively and beautiful song she was singing. Her voice was angelic and they smiled whenever she did sing.

Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no motto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi

Zutto soba ni itta kara  
Aita sukima ooki sugite  
Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji  
Matte dare ga sabishii  
Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi

Hitori dakke no sofa  
Manaka wo tori atta ne  
Itsuma demo muki atte iru tamme ni  
Hoo dare wa ganbareru

Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete  
Yume ni yukateru hitomi wakawaranai

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa  
Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru  
Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika  
Hitotsu no chikai

Hanasu toki ni kami wo  
Sawaru kuru segao tsuteiru  
Hitori kiri de nemuru mune no  
Itamisae kito kizu nai 

When she stopped her singing they came back to reality. She had also stopped walking and was now looking at the house in front of them. It was full of ivy all around the walls. She grabbed her luggage and a woman came from the house. Hinata looked at the woman and smirked, she had always known she never died… well they did tell her she died but she never did. She went towards the woman and all the other guys stayed behind, looking at Hinata speak to the woman. Tenten was tapping her foot on the floor and looking at her nails, Sakura was putting some lipstick on, well more like lip gloss, Shikamaru was sitting on his luggage and staring at the sleeping Ino on Sasuke's…shoulder?!, Sasuke was looking at the heiress while holding the sleeping Ino on his shoulder, Ino… as I said… was sleeping and Neji was beside Tenten staring at the horizon and Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

"Guys this is my deceased grandmother Hyuuga Hotaru" Hinata grinned as she saw the looks of the people present. She was saying that her 'dead grandmother' was alive?

"Yeah, she is dead… this is just a little something she left for me" she heard a clicking noice and walked over to the spot she had been a little while ago, she leaned down and took a little disk, pressing the button the image of her grandmother disappeared.

"Well then are you coming out from your shock?? we still need to enter and Sasuke by the way… Ino is up" she turned around and rose her luggage and started running. Ino sleepily yawned and Sasuke threw her down, just on time Neji caught her. Ino got up and smiled at her saviour who was lying in the floor after being squished. She gave him her hand and he took it. He got up and looked around. All the others where ten metres ahead of him and when he was on his feet Ino started running.

-

She was before the door when she opened it. She lifted her bags and walked in the house. It was clean, even if it should be totally dirty after how many years passed but it was spotless. She looked around and walked inside, going up the stairs. She turned left and reached a set of doors. She opened one of them and found a bathroom, she turned to another door and found it was a lounge, she turned to the last door and opened it, she found an enormous room, with a king-size bed and beautiful furniture, she grinned. She entered the room and placed her bags down. She went down to meet the other ones. She went down the stairs to found her group of friends dumbfounded.

"Guys? the room are this way" she walked towards the rooms and opened every door. They caught up with her quickly and they started yelling at each other to see who would sleep where. Sasuke picked the light blue room with dark blue curtains. Sakura picked the pink room, Ino the purple one, Tenten picked the red one with white, Neji picked the white with brown room, Kiba picked the red and brown room and Shikamaru chose the green one. Hinata had the biggest room, the only one that had a lounge, since Hinata noticed later that it was connected to the living room she had seen earlier still it wasn't divided by a wall, it was joint.

Hinata unpacked everything and her room still seemed lifeless… even in her real room, it was basically nice furniture since the personal objects were too few. Tenten knocked on the door and before the heiress replied she entered.

"Hina-chan, how is your roo-" she stopped after seeing the room, she turned to see the heiress. "Hina-chan…are you sure you unpacked… it seems deserted" she looked around her once more to make sure she didn't hallucinate.

"You are right…it does seem lifeless but… I've never been one to overstuff my room. I always have it with few things" she looked at the window, staring at the early morning. Tenten smirked… that would mean Ino, Sakura and her would have a lot of work to do. She was about to start laughing when she saw the pale-eyed girl look at her in confusion, Hinata saw Tenten's malicious look. Tenten suddenly lead out the door and yelled a slight 'See you later Hina-chan!' and left… leaving the younger Hyuuga to her thoughts.

---

Hinata looked at the ceiling. Should she call him…maybe go to him, after all she was his new girlfriend…but… she still felt uneasy. What if the pain she felt the day after came again, she wasn't sure what caused it but she was sure it ended when she was a good 5 miles away from Naruto… still she loved him. She turned around, looking out the window. '_SHOOT, I told them I would go with them shopping!!_' she suddenly jumped from the bed and ran towards the closet, she found a cute black miniskirt. She added a black shirt that said 'hottie' that reached two inches above her belly button. She added her black fitting boots and her fishnet stockings.

She loved that look. She just leaned to her dresser where she had some chains she added them and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good, but Naruto loved the sweet look…not the emo-gothic, hottie look. She took all of her clothes off and threw them around her room, she started looking again for a sweet outfit. She found some mini blue shorts and searched for a shirt. Just then all her gang entered.

She wide eyed and turned around quickly, the girls got the message right after seeing her with her D-cup bra on and her mini shorts. They turned to the boys and started pushing them outside, hoping they didn't see much, but they were girls and even though they had super strength the guys wanted to stay so they tried with all their strength to stay and all their effort was placed in staying. Until Sakura hit Neji and Kiba, Ino hit Shikamaru and Tenten hit Sasuke, being the only one that didn't actually care much about hitting Sasuke. Finally the four boys were out, the girls dragged them outside and entered again, closing the door, so if the guys woke up wouldn't see anything.

The three girls sat on the giant bed and saw the petit girl still searching for a shirt. They looked at her and finally decided to break the silence.

"Hina-chan why are you getting dressed up?" Sakura smirked at Ino's question.

"Um… w-well… I-I" first time that Hinata stuttered since her birthday. Tenten looked at the innocent girl and smiled, she was so cute when she stuttered.

"Going to meet Naruto? finally will you confess?" Tenten smirked at the midnight-blue haired girl's blushing and gave a mischievous look at the girl. Hinata flushed… how was she supposed to tell her best friends that she had a boyfriend… it was like giving a pack of wild wolves meat… no offence but it was suicide… they would start shooting questions at her non-stop and she wouldn't be able to meet with her dream-boy blond. She sighed… what was she supposed to do?

"I… already did" she blushed even more. The three girls sitting on the bed almost fell over and their face was price less… they were wide eyed and Tenten almost choke on her bubble gum. Sakura came out from the shock and directly looked at the girl.

"What did he say?!" they were all nodding. Hinata blushed even redder and directed her gaze at the floor before changing it to the window. There she saw what she never expected: Her blue-eyed blond… came walking towards the house with Kiba and Sasuke. She wide-eyed and the three girls stood up to see what startled the young Hyuuga. they all smirked and looked at Hinata who was walking backwards trying to get away from her best friends, they had such a look that made her want to run instead she fell, stumbling with her black boots. Damnit all, why did she have to leave them there. She sighed and looked at them, a defeated face looked at the three girls who giggled and hi fived.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend, though I fainted before I even gave him my answer still I think he got what I meant" she flushed even more and she was a crimson red colour, matching her red eyes when she was a vampire. The girls changed their expression to total melting status. They looked at the sweet girl before them and were romantically sighing. Finally after all those years of secretly loving him, she told him and they are going out now. Nothing seemed more perfect. They imagined the couple hugging and reading…well Hinata reading Naruto sleeping, holding hands…well lets say they imagined all the scenarios possible and they were blushing themselves thinking about the couple.

Hinata had already left them, since they seemed to be in a far, far way land, day dreaming she just took a bright pink shirt and placed it on. She sighed again. She walked down the stairs and to her own surprise bumped with the blond, she was going to fall and prepared herself for the fall that never came. She opened her pale lilac eyes and looked at her rescuer, who was holding her tightly against his chest. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling on the crook of his neck. He realized she was aware of him saving her so he loosed up a little bit his grip around her and turned to face her. She raised her head and looked at the blond.

"Hi beautiful. Yesterday you left pretty fast, I thought you were angry at me" He lightly kissed her on her forehead. She hid her face on his chest again, as if playing hide and seek and being sure no one would ever find her there. Yeah she was feeling the same starting uneasiness she had the day before but she didn't care, she was with her guy, her boyfriend. She backed away gently and he let her go still he snaked his arm around her tiny waist. They walked towards the living room where all the guys seemed to be talking about the accident of this morning… watching a certain Hyuuga semi-naked. When they saw the two enter the room they shut up.

Neji glared daggers towards Naruto, he never liked when someone tried to get too close to his little cousin and even if it was Naruto he wasn't going to accept it now. Yeah he did respect him, after all Naruto opened his eyes in the chuunin exams but still… his cousin was more important. Sasuke also seemed totally jealous of his dumb friend. he had always beat Naruto at absolutely everything still the one thing he thought was more important was ironically taken away from him… God how he was envying the one person he thought he would never envy. He looked at the small girl that was playing with his best friend. Just then the three girls came running down the stairs saying something like 'They will look so cute!' or 'I need to see them, probably they will be so sweet' Sasuke shivered at the thought that two of the three girls that came running were the president and vice-president of his fan club…meaning they would probably sit on his lap or something, to look at the new couple.

"Ino-pig move! I will see them first!" Sakura yelled at Ino, who was fighting with her to enter the door first, Tenten pulled them both back and entered. She covered her mouth and her eyes softened so much. She suddenly said something

"SO CUTE!!!" she yelled. The couple looked at the weapon mistress and giggled. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso again and tiptoed to reach his cheek, where she sweetly kissed him. He blushed, the same as her. Ino and Sakura had already entered the room and almost fainted at how sweet looked the two. Still Sakura and Ino had the same idea 'fainting' on top of Sasuke. Both did a dramatic fall and fell on top of the avenger, who seemed pretty frustrated by this. They had just COLLAPSED on him…two girls!! He was about to explode just when he saw Hinata lightly brush her lips against Naruto, the jealousy he had just felt came back so many times stronger that he just got up, the two girls on him fell to the ground and he rush out the living room. Everyone was confused about this. Still in a few minutes the things came back to normal. Sakura was fighting with Ino about who's fault was it that Sasuke left, Neji was being harassed by Tenten and Naruto had an even goofier grin than the one he normally wore, meanwhile he sat down, his girlfriend on his lap brushing her nose against his. Their hands were entwined and their blush never left their faces.

-

He couldn't get it… why him? He had always gotten everything he wanted but not this time… He had always known Hinata loved Naruto, hell!, he even knew Naruto liked Hinata… but he didn't care… he placed his need in front of his best friend and his loved one. Still, he couldn't help feeling jealous, sure Naruto is his best friend but he took so long in realize something so basic as Hinata's love… that all the times Naruto made her cry by his stupid-ness He just wanted to go towards her and hold her in his arms. He wanted her… she was the only rational and sweet girl in the whole village and the only fact of her being married to him and 'rebuilding his clan' would make the strongest kekke genkai.

-

"Naru-kun, lets go to my room" Hinata said softly and sweetly, trying for her cousin not to hear her, she didn't want anyone to hear for that fact. He smirked and looked at her. She made him a cute look and she got up, holding his hand, he quickly got up and followed her up the stairs.

Hinata walked slowly, very close to her boyfriend. She felt so happy. She opened the door and walked to the small lounge. Naruto followed closely.

"How did you find out about the house?" she said gently, trying for it not to sound mean. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I was talking to Kiba and Sasuke and they told me that they had changed to another house, they were room mates now and I told them I wanted to meet the place, so they brought me here after warning me about having a lot of other room mates, one of them being you" he paused, and gently grabbed Hinata's hand, she blushed and he chuckled, he had to admit, he had always loved that blush. He kissed her now and continued.

"I was also wandering why didn't you tell me you were moving" he said gazing at the floor for a second, and hiding his sadness well, he reappeared with a smile.

"I didn't decide it like that, my dad told me about this house yesterday at 11 pm so I told these guys to live with me, why? do you want to live here?" she asked with a cute confused gaze, he laughed, she looked so cute.

"Why? are you asking me to move in?" he asked pulling Hinata up and sitting her in his lap. She turned around to faze him.

"Yes, I actually am" she replied suddenly making a bright smile appear on Naruto 's face. She giggled.

"Then… I will need to do a change…" she said, telling more to herself than anyone else. She turned to look at the confused Naruto and kissed him.

"Go and Pack, in the night we will go out to celebrate you joining us" she smiled at him, he returned the smile and moved her so he could stand up. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck to be even closer to him, she turned to his neck and she…


	4. Chapter 4

People… I'm way sorry for not updating soon. I took too long in posting such a crappy chapter. I do realize it was way bad. And the number of pages decreased by a lot. I was just thinking. I know I didn't have writer's block but it was a kind of writer's block. All of the ideas of what I could do in the fic disappeared and I had to think and this shitty chapter took me four damned days and I didn't even finish it. I just posted it since I thought I was being too cruel to all of you by not posting. This time I did add the apologies and I did add more stuff. Blame the damned English teachers that invented the creative writing competition it takes too much out of you as well as all the report, homeworks and essays. Now on with the improved chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way, seriously I don't though if I had enough money I could bribe Masashi Kishimoto and make him put Naruto and Hinata together, a Sasuke in love with Hinata though obviously not requited by Hinata and Lee and Sakura together, all the others I don't care but… that will happen when the pigs fly or the salamanders cook. sorry a little bit of randomness.

Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed and had given me ideas. You guys rock! Also I thank my beta readers and to Masashi Kishimoto for drawing and inventing such an amazing series.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

She began nibbling lightly on his neck but Tenten came in, panting.

"Hinata we've got trouble, Sasuke… he passed out…" Tenten looked at the blonde who seemed bugged that they interrupted his moment with the girl but still he looked at the girl.

"I'll be downstairs in a second, Naru-kun I'll be back okay? don't worry about him" she gave him a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. Tenten stayed in the room, calming the blond that was kind of worried about Sasuke. While Hinata jumped down the stair landing perfectly on the lobby tiles, beside the table with the magnificent flower vase. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were gazing the floor sadly and a pair of sobs could be heard from just outside the house. Hinata walked towards the pair of sobs and found Sakura hugging Ino while both of them were crying. Sasuke laid just two metres away from them. Hinata kneeled beside the black-haired guy and touched his neck. No pulse.

"H-Hinata-chan… he… h-he's not brea-breathing" Sakura said in between muffled sobs. Hinata leaned on to his chest as to hear his heart… but no sound was heard. She held his hand which was as cold as ice and then she saw his eye lids trembling a bit. She chuckled and Sakura and Ino stared as her since it seemed she was glad Sasuke had died… Hinata grabbed a kunai from her pouch and cut her wrist. Sakura gaped at this. Hinata opened Sasuke's mouth and placed her wrist on his mouth. She leaned to his ear and said slowly

"Drink…" she began to feel the suction almost instantly and it had some kind of hypnotizing pleasant feel to it. His eyes opened and he smiled taking her wrist from his mouth. Hinata returned to life and opened her eyes as well. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and she smiled.

"Thanks… I needed it" he sincerely said.

"You finally became a vampire, congratulations you need to drink various litres of blood per day you know?" she said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah…"

"Just drink from the red bottles in the fridge. It may not be human or vampire blood but it will work" she stood up and walked upstairs. Sasuke sat up feeling a new strength within him. He smiled 'she tastes sweet… addictive… hypnotizing' he thought unconsciously licking his lips as to taste her blood again.

-

"He's okay" I said entering the room with a smile on my lips. Naruto let out a relieved sigh and Tenten nodded. Naruto stood up and hugged me tight. I could smell his delicious scent. It's manly and refreshing but sweet at the same time… his blood must taste delicious and the boost of power must be amazing. I smiled sweetly to him as he leaned in my hair inhaling deeply my scent.

-

Her scent is incredibly addictive… as well as her pink, rosy lips. She's so beautiful I just thank god that she is mine.

-

"Hey, so… I'll be leaving… I need to pack!" Naruto said excitedly kissing Hinata lightly on her lips and then jumping out the window. Hinata sighed.

"Were you going to transform him?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah… but then you came. Shit it'll be hard to find another opportunity like that one. It won't be easy to make him drink my blood… how can I bite him?" she asked more to herself than Tenten. Tenten shrugged.

"I'm bored… can we go out or something?... Staying here is boring… and Neji doesn't want me to hug him… please I know! You told us you would take us shopping didn't you?" Tenten sounded excited Hinata mentally cursed herself and sighed.

"Yeah… I did… want to go out shopping?" she asked already knowing the answer. Tenten cheered and went downstairs running to tell Ino and Sakura. Hinata could hear the squeals of the three girls and she kept mentally cursing herself… she should've never said she was going to take them shopping… Hinata changed to dark blue pants and added some chains. She placed her boots on and slowly walked out of her room.

-

Hooooooourrrrrs later… Hinata came panting, her breath was faltering and her legs were throbbing. 'Reminder to myself… NEVER take the girls shopping again' she thought and threw herself on the bed, leading to a loud thump. She sighed and rose her head to look at the shopping bags. They were a lot and that wasn't the only reason why she was exhausted, but she realized that guys in Konoha actually made a fan club for her ever since her transformation so running was inevitable also she had to carry a lot of the girls bags since they decided they would go to the onsen. So the other girls were calm and happy while Hinata was almost dead from exhaustion.

"The only thing that would bring me back to life is Naruto or blood" she got up with a lot of effort but finally walked to the door. She went down stairs and found the guys playing game cube while the girls were chatting in the other living room. She headed for the kitchen, trying not to make much noise so she wouldn't have to join the squealing girls in the pink living room.

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She saw the black flasks of crimson liquid and she grabbed one. She started drinking it and let out a relieved sigh. She felt as if all of her strength came back. She placed the bottle on the sink, 'I will clean it up later' she thought. She started wondering where her boyfriend would be since he should've been at the mansion three hours ago. She walked outside the kitchen when the bell rang.

She walked to the door and opened it with a broad grin. She found Naruto all wounded. She gasped. Naruto was bleeding and tried to smile at Hinata but once he smiled he collapsed. Hinata screamed, crying. The boys ran out to see what was going on, as well as the girls. They all froze seeing the scene.

It all seemed like those scenes you see in the movies but they never thought one could actually happen. It was sad just to look at, the girl, the lover, holding the man in her arms while the tears stained her cheeks tracing where they ran. The tears began to wet the floor and Naruto's shirt. She couldn't contain her tears, holding that man in her pale arms, the beautiful girl with eyes as pale as the moon, closed, while she trembled and tried to contain her sobs, letting muffled sobs out. Sakura let out a tear and kneeled beside the girl rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Ino walked towards the girl, helping her release the boy so they could actually heal him.

Hinata refused, crying harder. Sasuke walked towards the girl and holding her by force he made her let go of Naruto. Hinata began whimpering and after three minutes of fighting Sasuke's strength she turned around and began to sob on his chest. Hiding her face while she held onto Sasuke's shirt she kept crying. Sasuke was feeling awkward but he still hugged her trying to comfort her. Kiba also approached as well as Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru.

Ino and Sakura were working on healing Naruto when they all heard whimpers and finally Naruto began to wake up. Hinata ran from Sasuke's arms towards Naruto kneeling as fast as you could say Chicago. She was there holding him and stroking his face and cheek. She spoke sweet words that actually made Neji's, Kiba's and Sasuke's blood boil. Naruto leaned into the touch and finally spoke.

"Hey… I'm -uhh- fine, you need to take care… Orochimaru was coming this way… I was –uhhh- able to stop him but I'm not –uhhhh- really sure where he –uhhhhh- went…" Naruto said in between muffled whimpers. Hinata held him close. She picked him up and took him upstairs, holding her head up high. Her face was still tear-stained but she held it high with honour and pride. The others looked up at the girl. A small smile could be seen in the faces of the boys while the girls came running behind her to help her healing Naruto.

-

'This is going pretty well Kyuubi…' Naruto thought to himself. Seeing the four girls run around trying to heal him. He had to admit it he felt a pang of pity when he saw his girlfriend crying but he didn't mind. At least not anymore… this new… strength felt way better than a kiss from that goddess.

'Oi Kid! Wake up from the damn daze… you have a mission to fulfil don't you?' the kyuubi chuckled evilly earning a smirk from his container. Naruto looked at the indigo haired girl and smiled but soon shook his head trying to forget about that. Hinata moved up to him and sat on the bed. She had placed him on her bed and he was already covered in bandages and blankets. She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

"How are you feeling?" her eyes were still as watery as ice crystals and her face was still tear stained. He smiled and she kissed him on his forehead.

"If you need something, anything, call me, I'll be in Sakura's room" she finished but was held by his hand onto her wrist. She looked at him.

"Don't… stay with me… please…" he used the puppy eyes that always worked, even on Tsunade. She sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep… I want to wake up beside you" he smiled sheepishly. 'You're doing okay kid, keep it flowing', the kyuubi chuckled.

"Okay, then if you seem to insist so much I will" she talked to the girls and they left saying their goodnights. Hinata nodded and walked to the closet. She took her pyjamas and left for the bathroom. She came minutes later wearing a really tight short, emphasis in short… and a long pink t-shirt.

She moved the blankets and got beside Naruto, placing her arm over his chest and laying her head on his chest. He whimpered for a second then she relocated herself on his chest as she drifted off to sleep. He smelt her scent and inhaled it deep. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-

Next Morning a lot of shuffling was heard. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke going through Naruto's luggage. Naruto tried to sit up but after various tries he couldn't. He had to conform himself by just screaming at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-teme!!! What the heck are you doing going through my luggage?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, earning a glare from the boy.

"Shut up asshole… Neji sent me here… he freaked out after he realized that you were sleeping with Hinata. He told me to look for condoms…" Sasuke finished, whispering so no one would know.

"and since when do you do what that prick tells you?" Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke who happily gave them back.

"Shut up… since when do you speak like that? And since when are you so perceptive?" Sasuke said, thinking it through. Naruto cursed himself mentally.

"Since never… it was just something obvious" he lied under his breath. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and nodded. He went out the room then Naruto got up, finally being able to get up from the bed. He stood up realizing he was only wearing boxers and bandages. He looked through the luggage and found some pants and put them on. He opened the door and headed downstairs.

-

"Ohayio sleepy head!" Hinata chanted while she was wearing a light lavender apron. Naruto smiled and saw the people eating in the table. Waffles, eggs, bacon, fruit, fruit, fruit and some weird looking flasks that were the most popular choice of breakfast. He sat down and saw that no one had eaten anything. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at everyone. They seemed happy and full of energy but they hadn't eaten.

He let it be for a minute while he served himself a little bit of everything. Hinata smiled at him while he saw Neji glare daggers at him. He shook it off for a while then he felt shivers again… as if he was feeling… a type of bloodlust? It didn't come from him… but boy was it strong. He turned to look at everyone and they suddenly turned to look at another place and the bloodlust stopped. He looked again at his breakfast and began to feel the bloodlust again. He turned again to the people who turned again to look at another place until Hinata glared at each and every one of them. They stopped and Naruto was able to eat in peace. He would turn to Hinata every once in a while and she would smile at him.

Later he finished and saw Hinata going out by the kitchen's door towards the yard. He followed and saw the place. It was mansion like. It had a white marble balcony and red and white roses; Fountains and bushes, statues and benches, lilies and daises, poppies and sunflowers. Every kind of flower you could imagine, you would find. The rock paths kept going apparently leading to a… mausoleum, and a pool? He saw the mausoleum not so far away but it was full of those angel statues and that sort of creepy graveyard stuff.

He saw Hinata breathe in the air and saw her go down the stairs of the balcony towards the garden. She was going towards a part that didn't have a rock path so he followed her with his gaze. She was walking towards an orchard. It was apparently full of tomatoes, basil, potatoes, rosemary and herbs of that sort. She turned the knob of the tap. It was apparently connected to some sprinklers and they started functioning.

She came upstairs and gasped when she saw Naruto had been there all along. She inhaled and calmed down again. She smiled and spoke.

"This was my grandmothers orchard… she wanted me to take care of it so that's what I'm doing" she smiled cutely making him blush.

"Uhh… Hina… why do you have a mausoleum here?" Naruto was dumbstruck.

"Don't know… my grandmother built it… well she said to the constructors to build it"

"But… why a mausoleum?"

"So she could be near us" Hinata turned around and held his hand walking inside.

"Hinata where are we going?"

"Nowhere… I suppose the living room" Hinata sheepishly smiled and kept walking. The guys were in the green living room and the girls were in the purple one. Hinata lead Naruto to the forest themed living room. He sat down first, pulling her down and on his lap. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Naruto kind of backed away leaving a shocked Hinata but she brushed it off stroking his hair. His eyes seemed cold and his pupil changed. It looked like the pupil of a feline that would distend or get thin.

Sasuke had got up from the other living room to go outside when he saw that. Hinata didn't notice the change but Sasuke did. Naruto began to emanate a huge bloodlust and killer intent that made Sasuke shiver. What was wrong with Naruto… why was he acting this way towards Hinata? Why wasn't she noticing it? She kept stroking his hair and she lay on his chest. Naruto's fist began to clench and unclench and Sasuke was shocked.

Was this the same boy that he knew? Naruto turned to his friend smirking evilly. He raised his lips and brushed them against Hinata's nibbling on her lower lip and then licking it. Hinata blushed cutely but Naruto never turned to Hinata, he just saw Sasuke but he was clearly kissing Hinata. Sasuke glared at him and left. Walking out of the door he found Lee.

"Sasuke-san, ohayio" Lee smiled at the dark head.

"Hn… Sakura is inside" He immediately said walking out. Lee nodded and entered the place. In perfect timing Sakura was going towards the kitchen meaning she had to go through the lobby. She smiled at Lee and walked towards him.

"Lee-kun, what brings you around here?" Sakura grinned making poor Lee blush. He took out the bouquet of flowers he had hidden and gave it to her. Now it was her time to blush.

"I came for you" he seductively said. Sakura took his hand and walked towards the balcony. Lee's inner self 'good guy posed' thanking Neji for having taught him the seduction rules. No one ever knew why Neji knew seduction rules… the end. (A/N- xD Just kidding).

-

"Lee-kun… I" –thump, thump, thump- Sakura inhaled deeply. Damnit Lee's beating heart was driving her crazy… if she stayed like that much longer she wouldn't be able to resist any longer. She tried to continue speaking but she couldn't. The blood lust was way bigger making her shiver. She snaked her arms around Lee's neck and brought her mouth to his lips. She kissed him lightly but then she moved to the neck, biting it. Lee fell limp but Sakura caught a hold of him.

Hinata went out, her lips red and swollen. She rearranged her hair and say the sight.

"Sakura… that's why I told you to drink from the flasks…" Hinata hit her forehead in a disapproving manner.

"But that's what you did…to turn me…" Sakura said.

"I did it by first biting myself. Well you know what one more won't hurt. Open his mouth" Hinata commanded. Sakura did as told and gently opened his mouth. Hinata got a hold of a kunai in her pouch and ran it through her wrist. She placed her bleeding wrist on top of Lee's mouth making the blood drops fall directly in his mouth. He coughed loudly but then kept drinking and drinking and drinking. He woke up, apparently feeling stronger. He got up. Hinata held on her head. She still hadn't learnt how much blood could others drink and the effects were showing. She felt dizzy and light.

"Ano… Hinata-hime… About the new strength… what is this?"

"Just be happy with Sakura… now… Sakura-chan" Hinata chanted the name while the girl turned to her.

"Can you help me up?"

"Uhh yeah, sorry" Sakura helped her up, letting her get used to being up. She scratched her head and turned to the girl who motioned her to go with Lee and explain everything. Sakura's grin glowed and she gently let go of Hinata while she soon went with Lee, holding his hand. The boy went skipping beside his loved one, which made Hinata giggle. Sasuke came out.

"Hinata… are you okay?"

"Umm yeah… sure, just feeling a little dizzy…"

"Come on I'll take you upstairs" he sighed and held her bridal style. Hinata blushed but she felt so dizzy that she didn't complain. They were on the stairs when Sasuke spoke.

"Umm, Hinata… did you notice something weird with Naruto?" he asked while he thought.

"Ano… no, why?"

"Nothing… don't worry, bet it was my imagination…" he smiled at her warmly and kept walking. She brushed it off and he let her down gently.

"We're here… hope you feel better…" Sasuke said while turning around and walking away. She nodded and entered her room. She saw the room dimly lit by candles and incense being burnt. She almost passed out when the smell got to her. She entered the room trying hard not to pass out nor throw up. Damn it… didn't they know that her sense of smell was way better. Were they actually trying to kill her?!

She entered the room but was shoved on the bed by a blond, blue eyed boy. He pinned her down smirking. She cocked an eyebrow and tried to get up. He tied her hands to the bed and he smiled at her.

"We were bound to do this sometime" he said it with a touch of coldness that Hinata noticed.

"Umm, not yet, we haven't been going out for that long, please let me out Naruto-kun" Hinata gently said but he shook his head and smirked. Hinata felt a type of bloodlust coming from her sweet blond. She shivered.

He made some hand signs that Hinata could only recognize as a sound barrier jutsu. She shivered and he smirked. He took out a kunai Hinata had gave him on his fourteenth birthday. It was gold with silver carvings. He licked the tip that was filled with…

"Orochimaru's blood?"

"Close… Kabuto's blood when he had finished fucking with Orochimaru, man… it was really fun… watching Orochimaru all worked up because I killed his fucking partner" he chuckled evilly.

"Why did you kill him?"

"uhh he had info about the Lycans… or Werewolves as you would call them. Apparently even a bit about Werefoxes" he finished rubbing his chin. Hinata gulped-

"and also about _VAMPIRES_" she started trembling.

to be continued…

Yay people!! finally I could finish the chapter where I wanted to finish it… sorry for posting a part of it before and sorry since it was so crappy. I read it and I was so disappointed… Sorry again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys rock! please… if you see that I don't post in two weeks tops send me a Pm or a review… the last time I didn't post for a block but now I don't have one and if I do I will tell you. Be happy, I improved it and yay!! Finally some ♥ LeexSaku! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

_**-.-U sorry 4 taking sooooo long in posting a new chapter. Yeah, I did erase the last chapter since it su**__**cked that much that it created a new word for it… really. This chapter, is completely different to the other one, just in case. And if you find that my writing has began to suck… it's true.. really I don't have more ideas… **__**Akiho Tonoshi**__**, 10000 thanks for helping me, you've really been helpful as well as**__** Romez**__**. Now what I really need is inspiration… Sorry for wining so much about this long-lasting writers block, well then I'll just shut up and let you read. Please, if you really have ideas, or a request please tell me, that could maybe return the writing gift to me. -.- sighs well then … hope you enjoy. **_

**Gaara: when will I appear?**

**HC: soon.. goofy grins**

**Gaara: really?**

**HC: keep bugging me and I'll ban you from the fic! now, shut up and work slave!**

**Gaara: growls HC, does NOT, by any means, own Naruto… if she did… she would've already made Hinata the main woman in the story. **

**Hinata: blushes & giggles**

**HC: YOU ARE SO CUTE HINATA-CHAN!!!!! Please let me use the plushie-no-jutsu™© with you and make you a plushie!! **

**Hinata: WTF?!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji: NO YOU WON'T SHE'S OURS!!!**

**Hinata: sweat drops **

**HC: party poopers… ¬¬(glares)**

**(A/N: jus****t in case, I know I posted this chapter yesterday, I'm posting it again, but it has a lot of new stuff. It has the same main idea as the last one but it is more detailed and it has more things happening, also it explains more than the last one. Just to prevent any confusions, so if you want, just, read it again, I think you'll like it more than the last ones p yay!! I'm getting over the writer's block!!) **

* * *

"Naruto, please" she whimpered while the tears ran her pink tainted cheeks. 

"You could've told me, _sweetie"_ he said in a fake sweet tone.

"Naruto, don't, please… it's not like that… I" she began hiccupping and the tears were blurring her vision.

"You, what, Forgot to tell me? Couldn't tell me? You know… I'm not that mad about it… we are enemies either way… but still" he growled and turned his face away. Hinata rose a bit from her position and rubbed her pale lavender eyes; she wiped her tears and stared at the boy.

"Still what? You need to kill me?" she asked, sadness not fading from her melodic voice.

"Don't push it Hinata" Naruto growled, still not looking at her.

"Don't push what? Tell me the truth Naruto" she pleaded.

"I'm telling you not to-" she cut him off.

"Please…" she pleaded again.

"Damnit! Just shut up woman! I'm telling you NOT TO PUSH IT!" he roared at her.

"Naruto" she began to hiccup again. She hid her face behind her hands, her small frame trembling from both fear and from the sobs.

"No… Hinata, I" he turned away again. This time she just sat up but she brought her knees beneath her chin and she hid her face in them.

"Please don't cry… I hate to see you cry…" he pleaded, his voice softening. He hated that of her… she made him weak and the kyuubi vessel knew it. He fell for her hard but now he couldn't accomplish his mission without hurting her… what was he supposed to do.

"But if he makes you cry  
Tears dripping out of your eyes  
If he makes you cry, come cry with me  
'Cause I'll be crying too over losing you." she sang the song lowly enough for only her to listen.

"I love you… you know that… Its just, gah" he jumped off the bed and jumped down the open window. He was too annoyed. While Hinata was still in the bed, half-naked and sobbing a certain guy saw her and entered her room to see what was going on.

"Hinata… why are you crying?" Kiba asked as concern was really evident in his eyes.

"I –hiccup- I'm fi-hiccup- fine" she said, her face still hidden within her legs and her trembling form was beginning to disappear.

"Hinata I've known you for years, what's going on, I can tell you are not fine" Kiba asked while he brushed away her indigo hair. He began to stroke her back in a soothing form until she hugged Kiba in a sudden motion. She clutched onto his shirt, staining it with salty tears. Kiba, not sure of what to do, he let her cry until she was ready to speak.

**-meanwhile… as we follow Naruto-**

"Shit! Fuck! Damnit! Hell! AAAGHHH!" Naruto yelled at himself while he was walking the forest. He had run out the window, trying not to see the damage he did to his beloved, yet he knew, he did not deserve her. He was breaking her piece by piece and he couldn't forgive himself for being that stupid as to actually take that mission. He kicked a rock and hit a tree. A grumble was heard. 'What the…'

"Oi, moron, watch were you kick rocks" Sasuke appeared, holding onto a rock and a bruised arm. He glared at his blond friend; a scowl appeared as his eyes turned from annoyed to blank.

"Ahh, Gomen, how did you know it was me?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Two reasons why: 1. you are the only loud enough guy as to actually be heard cursing all over the damned forest and 2. You always have a tendency to kick and punch wherever but never watching where" he said while holding onto his bruised arm. A big, red spot was on his arm, soon-to-be turned to a greenish blue when it developed.

"Sorry, I guess…" he said drifting off his gaze and attention elsewhere. He woke up until he felt a smack, behind his head. His neck felt soar and it was aching.

"Itaaaa, what the fuck was that for?" Naruto growled.

"I was scolding you when you drifted off to dreamland, useratonkachi" Sasuke said supposedly joking as a cruel smirk played on his lips. Naruto just glared at him.

"Okay, bakka. What the fuck is wrong?" Sasuke asked, trying to decipher his friend.

"What are you speaking about?" Naruto said while drifting his gaze away from Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked back at his friend.

"Don't play dumb, you are dumb enough as to actually pass yourself as someone even dumber" he snickered earning a hateful glare from the blond.

"Shut up teme, I'm leaving" Naruto turned on his heels and began walking until Sasuke turned him around pulling him back forcedly. Once Naruto had turned around, Sasuke delivered a hard blow on Naruto's face. Naruto stumbled back and held his nose, trying to keep the blood from falling. Sasuke went berserk at the scent of blood and began walking closer and closer towards Naruto.

Naruto gave him a confused look and he spot his friend's look as well as his fangs. He was beginning to feel light-headed and warmer, as if he was having fever. He held onto his head, small ruby-red drops fell, splashing in the ground. Sasuke smirked while his eyes lost its blank façade being replaced by a look of pure anger.

"Hah, you thought I didn't recognize you, a fucking Lycan?!" Sasuke spat cruelly while showing his fangs. Naruto avoided Sasuke's look while he just blinked, trying to focus his eyesight. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar lifting him high up until the blond opened his eyes and glared at him, as demon-like pupils replaced cerulean blue. Sasuke smirked again while he saw his friend wasn't resisting just when he was about to punch him Naruto retorted.

The blond simply gave him a high kick on his ribs and sent him back, against a tree that was 10 metres away. Red chakra began to form and his eyes re-showed a yellowish colour with his pupil slit. His fingernails grew, forming actual claws and he roared. His blood lust was strong and he just kept advancing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got up, and shook around while growing his fingernails and his eyes turning a poppy red. His hair grew a little as well as turning purplish-grey and he began to advance as well. Naruto already had a red tail and he was acting more animal like with every second that passed by.

-back with Hinata-chan -

"K-Kiba I was s-so scared" she said between sobs. Kiba just let her cry, stroking her back soothingly. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks but for now he didn't mind. Right now, he just cared about his small friend.

"What did he do?" he asked softly while running his thumb over the falling tear that glistened under the moonlight that showered the room, by entering it, giving to it an almost fairy story-like atmosphere.

"N-nothing… but, my blood… and my in-instincts… everything I don't know… i-it was weird, I d-don't even u-understand it m-myself… I just felt like I-I… needed to k-k-k-kill him… a-as if it was my d-destiny" she mumbled, stuttering every once in a while, breaking down into more sobs. Kiba seemed worried, but comforted her, nonetheless a sad smile on his features. 'Hinata if you knew how much I want to help you… but I myself, am not really used to this vampire stuff' he thought while stroking his best-friend's hair. She looked up suddenly, her eyes reflecting the moon itself but showing something else that allured Kiba.

**-back to our two male friends -**

"One of my brother's experiments, how disgusting are you? You repulse me, how could sweet little Hinata fall for a disgusting Lycan… a piece of shit, such like you" Sasuke said, while adding venom to every single word.

A growl and rising anger was his only reply, as an unbelievably strong punch came down on his face, throwing him against a tree. Sasuke before even hitting the tree, flipped back and ran towards Naruto giving him a series of punches that made him cough blood, but not strong enough to make the transformation stop. Sasuke was laughing, maniac-like while he enjoyed hitting his race's enemy. Sasuke brought another punch towards Naruto's chest, but Naruto stopped it before it hit him, twisting the arm of Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and got his fist out of the grip of his best-friend and hid in a tree, waiting to make the fight, a little bit more fun.

A growl and howl brought him back to reality, considering Naruto was already in berserk mode. A smirk was permanent in his features until he felt a strong force going down on him. He turned to the new figure, who was none other than his beloved, Hinata. She came, with puffy eyes, thanks to her crying, and a blood red and black, kimono. She was glaring at Naruto and her arm seemed to be directed to Sasuke while she was just controlling it.

"Naruto, snap out of it" she said, with a cold tone, something that Sasuke had never heard of. Sweet little Hinata seemed way too different. Naruto simply grinned and changed to a seductive look, simple growls, being emitted by him. He walked towards Hinata and stopped a meter before her.

"My vampire queen, you have finally woken up, haven't you?" Naruto spoke, with a faked sweet tone. She made a disgusted look as her boyfriend's look leaked with lust.

"Shut up, who did this?" she asked, directing her once sweet tone to his beloved and checking his new features 'Just like a Lycan…' she thought while showing a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"No one you should know of, even though I consider this a gift. It just increased my own strength, and kyuubi and I are really happy with the results" he said while clenching his fist and unclenching it while winking at his girl.

"Sasuke, why did you fight him?" she asked, now the question directed to her friend.

"He went berserk; it was necessary for me to fight him." he lied, while kneeling in one knee trying to stand the pressure on him.

"wrong answer" she placed even more pressure on the force on him. He whimpered, but for the time being, she didn't care. A new Byakugan was watching both of them. A simple, floral pattern grazed the left side of her face, starting mostly beside her left eye. It was an extremely complicate and alluring design.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" he yelled, pain coursing through his veins. He kneeled on both of his knees, his two hands helping him to stay up and not collapsing.

"Next time, tell me the truth" she said while turning around, somehow Naruto followed her. She kept walking without acknowledging her boyfriend's presence.

-In the exact same place but without Sasuke -.-U-

"Hinata-jo-oo-sama, kah?" Naruto said while coming towards her, placing his hand on her waist. She slapped it away and turned to her boyfriend. She had a scowl on her face while she glared at the boy.

"I'm not Hinata, now stay away you fucking… ahhh" Hinata fell limply on Naruto's arms. He laughed and a smirk played on his lips. He kneeled on one knee and picked his beloved, bridal style, he got up, still holding onto the knocked out girl. He saw piercing red.

"Come out" he commanded, showing he knew about someone's presence there. The person chuckled and moved out of a tree, coming before the light.

**-On our dear ninja's mansion-**

"Where is Hinata, Kiba?" Neji asked clearly annoyed that Kiba was pacing back and forth before the front door, as if he was waiting for someone. he was rubbing his chin and his eyes showed deep thought.

"I Don't know… she just ran towards the forest saying she felt something or something like that…" he said clearly worried and annoyed. he ran a hand through his hair and covered his face in his hands sighing loudly.

"…Where is she, bakka?" Neji asked, venom dripping off his tone. He didn't like Kiba pacing back and forth given that he was getting him worried, and a worried Neji isn't a happy Neji.

"Oyy, oyy, calm down, I told you, forest" Kiba said while walking towards the door, peeking outside by the small glass semi-circle on the door. He sighed and began pacing again. Neji got up and glared at the dog boy.

"Forest isn't good enough, now, fucking tell me" Neji said, trying to calm down. He ran his hands through his brown locks of hair and clenched and unclenched his fists trying to control himself. '10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…' he thought.

"I bet she's fine…" Kiba muttered under his breath, pouting at Neji's over protectiveness. Neji just closed his eyes and his thoughts were becoming rougher.

'3… 2…' he said while his hands twitched, aching to strangle a certain dog boy.

"And if she isn't?" Neji asked. '1… 0' he thought while he stopped controlling. He walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the colour, Byakugan activated.

"She will be!" 'He's got a fucking dog's hearing…' Kiba thought while akamaru came in barking carrying someone. Kiba struggled to get out of his grip and finally ran towards his pet and took a look at the person lying on his dog's back.

**- in another place-**

"Tsunade… we'll need to speak to them…" Kakashi said while his eyes were twitching. He didn't like being a vampire. A small frown was placed on his handsome face and he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Kakashi shut it… I'm getting annoyed" Tsunade spoke, slamming her drunken fist on the desk, breaking it in half. She sighed and took out another bottle of sake… she would need blood soon instead of the hot, alcoholic drink.

**-In Suna, away from the mansion, on the Kazekage tower-**

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked while she was being caged against a wall, between her beloved's two stretched arms. She was beginning to be scared of her boyfriend. Her eyes were wide open and her breaths were coming out in deep ones. She calmed her rapid beating heart as she saw her boyfriend's face descending upon her's. She gasped as she felt his lip upon her's along with a longing need, and a fiery passion. She melted under his touch and he snaked his arm around her waist, holding her up to him, his knee resting between her thighs.

He descended, resting his face on the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes and hugged her. He came beside her ear and whispered.

"I need you… please" he asked with a husky voice. Temari froze. Had he just asked that? Her moss green eyes welled up. She fervently nodded her head, as two stray tears fell down her tanned complexion and splashed against Shika's shirt. He raised his head and inhaled deeply before opening his mouth, letting his fangs appear he bit her neck. A shallow gasp came out of her pink lips. She moaned softly but when Shikamaru, stopped she widened her eyes in shock. He began sucking, drawing crimson liquid from her. She began to feel light-headed and she looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. He had his eyes closed as he seemed totally peaceful, drinking her blood. Her eyes began to close and the resistance she was putting, pushing him backwards, faded.

She lay limply on his arms as he stopped sucking and removed his mouth from her neck and drew back. He stared at the unconscious girl before him and he just picked her up and laid her on her bed, arranging her thigh length thin, lilac, nightgown. He placed the sheets on her and he sighed.

He felt a small stream of blood leaking from his mouth. He wiped the crimson liquid with the back of his forearm and he gulped the last amount of blood remaining on his mouth. It tasted slightly sweet and tangy, coppery as well. He never liked the sweet and tangy things, nor the thick liquids, yet this one was different.

A smirk played upon his lips as one of his eyebrows twitched upwards. He chuckled lightly. 'I think I found my new tasty treat… who would've thought something such as this tasted so good' he thought while trying to re-taste a small amount of blood that could be in his mouth. A gust of wind came and Gaara came with it. Shikamaru quickly reacted and jumped down, using a teletransporting jutsu, while he fell. He chuckled. God, sweet could be good.

* * *

******bah.. another sucky chapter … slams head against her hand I sometimes think I've lost my gift of writing.. Really… this chapter sucks and I took way too long to write this short. I'm like so sorry. I know the last 5****th**** chapter was sucking even more, at least that's what I thought. I suppose this sucks but is less crappier.**

******Itachi: Please convince HC of continuing the story, or she won't and we don't want that, do we? **

******HC: sighs I do… **

******all the cast: WE DON'T!!, NOW SHUT UP AND WRITE!**

******HC: I feel as a slave…**

******Gaara: welcome to the club sighs **

******HC: review if you see fit… I'll try to regain my inspiration minna-san **

******Hinata: Ja ne!! review please… or at least try to convince her of continuing puppy face **

******HC: that won't work, well, I'm off. (SORRY 4 THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER… I REALLY AM TRYING TO WRITE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME)**


	6. Chapter 6

It took me a long while to post this right? Sorry… I know I told you I wouldn't take too long but… exams and stuff like that take time along with the beginning of vacations! I had to catch up to a lot of animes and I had to read the manga that will help me with the future chapters. It even helped me with this one. It's called **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**. If you want to read it go to were I read it and now I'm a total fan hehe. Well…

Let's rewind this a little bit and let's get the party started! Woot!!

_**.-.-.-.-.-**__** .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**_

"_And if she isn't?" Neji asked. '1… 0' he thought while he stopped controlling. He walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, Byakugan activated. _

"_She will be!" 'He's got a fucking dog's hearing…' Kiba thought while Akamaru came in barking carrying someone. Kiba struggled to get out of his grip and finally ran towards his pet and took a look at the person lying on his dog's back._

**----**

"Akamaru who do you have here?" Kiba asked suddenly, patting his dog's head. The dog only barked in response, as Kiba lowered himself to the level of Akamaru. He grabbed the person and began walking. Placing the man's arm around his neck he placed his hand on the person's waist and placed him on the couch.

"So… who is it?!" Sakura asked suddenly, holding onto Lee's hand.

"It's Sasuke, he's injured" Kiba said plainly.

"Baka! What's wrong with you, you could've said so since the beginning!" the bubble gum pink haired girl said. Kiba sighed. Sakura let go of Lee and kissed his nose, walking towards Sasuke as she began treating him.

"Right now I don't care" he replied, resuming his pacing. Neji was about to go back to strangling the boy but Naruto came with Hinata in his arms. Neji ran towards them, along with Kiba. Neji took Hinata from Naruto's arms and held her against his chest. He let out a relieved sigh and walked towards the other couch, laying Hinata he turned to Naruto.

"Where was she?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Forest" Naruto answered bluntly, walking towards her and leaning beside her. He brushed off some of the strands of her hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Care to elaborate your answer a bit more Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head and turned to Neji.

"I was sparring with Sasuke… and she appeared a little bit weakened. She walked towards us and fainted" he said, his inner smirking at the naivety of their friends.

"So why is Sasuke injured?"

"I'm not sure, I told him I'd bring Hinata here and he said he would stay there" Naruto said while rubbing his chin.

"That is so unlike Sasuke… oh Naruto your hurt!" Sakura said as stopped treating Sasuke and walked towards Naruto, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to a side, taking a look at a long gash on his cheek.

"Naruto… how real was the fight?" Sakura asked, thinking carefully of her words.

"Not much" he said thinking.

"Did Sasuke show any signs… of not humanity?" she said, explaining herself as best as she could.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not really 'comprehending' the situation.

"How did he fight?" Sakura asked a little bit more restless.

"As normal… maybe his nails were a bit longer, but that's it" he said, a series of gasps and groans were heard, as he turned to look at Sasuke who was waking up.

"Sasuke, you're up" Kiba said as he caressed Hinata's milky cheek.

"K-Kiba, Sakura… where am I?" he asked, sitting up and holding his head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she let go of Naruto, running towards him, along with Ino who was at the kitchen with Tenten and Shikamaru.

"you are home teme" Naruto said, making Sasuke's gaze turn to him. He growled lowly and his eyes turned to the sharingan, as he began to stand up to kill Naruto.

"You…" he let out a low growl, his glare intensifying by the second. He made some movements with his hand and let his claws appear and he hissed showing his grown fangs. Neji ran towards him and tackled him, taking him to the kitchen, followed by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What the fuck was that… since when does Sasuke have fangs and claws that big?" Naruto asked.

"Fangs?" Sakura asked, doing as if she didn't know what he spoke about.

"Claws?" Tenten asked, doing the same, ushering him to sit down.

"Yes, claws and fangs" he replied simply, looking at them curiously.

"I didn't see any claws nor fangs, did you Ino?"

"No, I didn't. Well Naruto now tell us, how's everything with Hinata?" she said, trying to change the subject and fast.

"I think it's fine… pretty cool, I love her, she loves me, the perfect couple" he replied eyeing longingly at his girlfriend. The girls let out a relieved sigh and kept talking to him, as Sakura treated his wounds.

_**---**__**-in the kitchen with our smexy vampires----**_

"Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Neji said as he pushed Sasuke towards the refrigerator, Kiba and Shikamaru trying to cover the door.

"The guy is not a normal person"

"We know that! He is a fucking jinchūriki, nothing more! He doesn't know about us, you could've blown our cover"

"He is not only a jinchūriki and he knew about us… he knows about Hinata-hime" he replied looking towards the living room.

"Man you're nuts, he didn't know! Did you see his face?!" Kiba said, moving from the door to smack Sasuke.

"what ever, tell me when you open your eyes" he said and stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Kiba asked, fuming with anger.

"he's in love, he needs an alibi to kill him and be with Hinata" Shikamaru said, walking towards the refrigerator.

"As if he was the only one, can't he see a lot of us want to be with her, but not because of that we go and try to kill our friend!" Kiba said as he gulped out of a Thermos full of blood. "I hate this stuff, it tastes as shit, I want to try the real thing"

"Then do it, it's better than this" Shikamaru said as he gulped a bottle of water.

"what… had you tasted it? I mean… had you tried real human blood?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's delicious. Well guys I'm leaving, I'm hungry" and with that Shikamaru left in a puff of smoke. Neji sighed and Kiba drooled.

"I want to try the real thing… not pig's blood!!" he said annoyed.

"You are not the only one but you already heard Hinata and I doubt you want her to find out you disobeyed her" Neji said as he rubbed his temples.

"Heh, Shikamaru is in such big trouble!" Kiba said chuckling. Neji smirked and came out the kitchen walking towards the girls.

-------

"Yo" he said as he sat beside the unconscious form of Hinata.

"Neji! we were just speaking to Naruto about coming to live here with us, what do you think?" Ino and Tenten said smiling. Neji cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"It's not that bad of an idea… anyway, how is she?" he asked looking at his small cousin. He gazed at her with the most caring and loving eyes. He loved her, he always had… ever since the incident back at the Chunnin exams. yeah, Tenten was there also but she just worked when he really needed to kiss someone since he couldn't just decide to go and kiss Hinata and besides… that would be incest, and 'God forbid incest'… annoying thoughts…

"She'll wake up soon… don't worry Neji, she's fine" Sakura said smiling brightly.

"Sakura… so how's everything with Lee?" Naruto asked, trying to get Neji to stop staring at Hinata. Sakura blushed brightly, mumbling a 'great… thanks' but she was too absorbed in squealing and thinking of her boyfriend to answer the question in an audible tone.

"Guys, do you know where Shikamaru is?" Ino asked kind of concerned about her team mate.

"Yeah… eh, he decided he would go to-" Neji was cut off… once again… by Kiba.

"He's eating" he said while trying to stifle his laughter as he imagined what Hinata would do to him when she noticed.

"Guys… I think I should kind of leave… I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei about something…" Naruto said, as his gaze turned to the door. A knock was heard making everyone look at the door.

"I will get it" Ino said as she walked to the door. She opened the said object and looked at the person in front of her.

"Shikamaru!" she said as she glared at her team mate. He yawned and pulled on another arm he was holding… Temari came walking in, blushing along wit Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru… what is Temari doing here?" Neji asked, not really sure why did he bring the sister of the Kazekage.

"She kind of fell in love with me… and I kind of turned her… accidentally" he said as he rubbed his neck.

"turned her into what?" Naruto asked.

"ehh… nothing, don't worry" Shikamaru said as he tried to mend his mistake.

"I want to know" Naruto said as he pouted.

"It's nothing really" Shikamaru was beginning to get annoyed.

"I want to know" Naruto kept on pouting.

"I won't tell you" Shikamaru was getting even more annoyed.

"Baka" Naruto glared at him, making Shikamaru sigh.

"Troublesome"

"A-ano… why is Hinata-chan passed out?" Temari asked, trying to get rid of the nervousness growing in her as she was the spotlight of attention.

"Ah, not really that sure, Naruto brought her like this" Sakura said laughing nervously. Lee came in the living room and came behind Sakura, sneaking his arms around her and kissing her head sweetly.

"Lee-kun!" she said as she turned around, hugging him tightly and kissing him. He smiled and turned to Temari.

"Temari-san, what brings such a youthful presence to a place like this?" he asked, politely.

"Ah! Eh, Shikamaru brought her… after an incident that happened some days ago…"

"Ah, that could explain it. Well, you are welcome in our house when ever you want to come"

"Actually Lee, she's staying" Ino said rubbing her neck.

"Oh! Even better, I'm glad that another friend of my youthful flower is here" he said smiling. Sakura sweat dropped… she would have to work really hard in removing that annoying fact about lee.

"Shikamaru I think you should tell Hinata first…" Neji said as he looked at his smaller cousin.

"You think she will let her stay here, I mean… she might get mad" Shikamaru said eyeing the girl.

"Of course she'll let her, look what she did with me and Lee, I messed up just like you and she fixed it and let him stay"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"God… my head is killing me, what the fuck… why is everyone here?" Hinata asked as she started getting up from the couch.

"Hinata-sama" Neji ran towards her, along with Kiba and Naruto.

"Hina-chan!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"You're up" Neji said as he helped her to get up.

"Yes, I think everyone noticed that" she replied coldly "Anyway, Temari, what are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru messed up"

"Just like me" Sakura said, smiling slyly.

" God… what did I tell you, huh? Ask first, damnit! She's the sister of the Kazekage, what will I tell Gaara? Sorry Shikamaru messed up and with your sister?! Do you know what would happen?!"

"Hina-chan… calm down"

"You fucking shut the hell up!"

"Hinata"

"When I say Shut up, I mean it, now, Temari did he realize it?"

"Eto, I think no, I'm not sure…"

"You are not sure?"

"No"

"Shit… I need to speak to my newest followers. I'll be back in a while, in the meantime, Naruto go home"

"But honey… I want to be here"

"But I don't now fucking leave. Everyone of you, be careful there may be some people arriving"

"hai" Naruto replied as he took his leave.

"Hinata, what kind of people?"

"You will realize soon enough" she replied as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

-o-o-o-

"Kakashi" she stared at the jounin of silver hair.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked as he was startled by her presence.

"I have a favour to ask you" she coolly replied.

"Hm?"

"Bring the Kazekage here" she told him looking at the window.

"Why" the seriousness of the action shocked him, when has she thought about this?!

"I need him here, it's an only option."

"… Please tell me you won't do what I think you will"

"Kakashi… I'm a vampire… not a psychic how am I supposed to know if it is or if it's not?" she stated plainly as she rubbed her temples "Gosh, sometimes you amaze me"

"Hinata!" Tsunade walked towards her and engulfed her in an apprehensive hug.

"Tsunade-sama" she replied as she tried to get out from the death grip.

"How's it been going?" the busty woman asked casually.

"… its...annoying. Shikamaru messed up and now Gaara's sister is a vampire, Lee as well and Naruto apparently is a werewolf" she said simply.

"Lets rewind. Gaara's sister as in Temari?" she was wide-eyed.

"Yes madam"

"And Lee?" this wasn't helping…

"yeah, … at least he's useful" she said rubbing her chin in a thinking manner.

"And the one that preoccupies me the most, Naruto is a werewolf?" she asked as silence reigned.

"Yes, that is correct"

"Explain" she pleaded as she rubbed her temples. She was after all the Hokage of this place.

"Its pretty easy. Apparently Itachi, recognized experiment of Orochimaru, bit him… turning him into a werewolf. The problem is that the kyubi seemed to fuse with the wolf blood, meaning Naruto's demon fox cloak is stronger than before. His spasms are being controlled but he still seems to know how to activate the kyūbi's charka and therefore activate the werewolf's power fused with it" she finished yawning.

"This is not good" Tsunade drank from her sake as she rubbed her temples with her other hand.

"I know" the smaller girl replied.

"This will just create even more conflict" the older woman stared at the moon.

"Exactly" she replied as she looked at her watch.

"…"

"Tsunade, how's being a vampire? Do you like it" Hinata said as she got closer, making her voice pretty husky. Tsunade began to blush and turned away. Hinata giggled.

"Hah, you two can't resist me. You will do as I command from now on"

"Hai… oojo-sama" Tsunade and Kakashi bowed. (ojoo-samaqueen)

"Hinata" another voice stated, walking more to the light.

"Shino" she cocked her eyebrow as she watched him.

"Where is everyone?"  
"They are with me… why don't you come with me… it will help"

"Hinata… what the" he freaked once he saw her yawn and her fangs showed him what she spoke about.

"Hinata… what is this?" he asked pointing at her fangs.

"Your reverie" she replied as she moved towards him, making him fall into an abnormal trance. She held him by his shoulders and gently licked the skin on his neck, successfully making him moan. She began to nip on it and then she sinked her pearly fangs in his skin. He groaned in pain but held his ground trying to pry her off him. She giggled slightly and cleaned her mouth with her forearm as she gently wiped the blood residues on her ruby red lips.

Kakashi noticed his sudden lack of strength and he ran towards him, as he supported the kid to avoid him from falling. Tsunade sighed as she drank more sake. She had turned Shizune and she was now out there feeding herself. Hinata knew about it. She knew that various people were becoming vampires and she knew one of her objectives was closer to accomplishment.

-0-0-0-0-

_knock, knock_

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the door finding the person they least wanted to be here.

"Haruno-san" a redhead stood outside the door, as he recognized her presence.

"… Kazekage-sama, eheh what brings you here?" Sakura looked at him stunned.

"Can I come in?" he asked casually

"Eto, Kazekage-sama… ehh" Sakura panicked.

"Haruno-san I don't have all day" he said kind of annoyed. Sakura stepped aside and let the young man in.

"Gaara-san?" Neji asked as he got close to him.  
"Neji" he responded with a questioning look.  
"What brings you here?" Neji asked.

"Is Hinata-sama here?" he asked while looking around to see if the beautiful woman was anywhere in sight.

"No, she is speaking with Hokage-sama" the brunet said as he stared at him impassively.

"Ah, well I-" ohh lord… they cut off the Kazekage!

"Tadaima, ohh Kazekage-sama, are you here for Temari?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Temari? She's here?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah, please can she stay?!" Ino said standing up and bowing swiftly. Hinata showed a small smile and gave Gaara a pleading look. He smiled for a bit and nodded.

"But I'm not here for that, though Temari I will need you at home once a week. Anyway, I came to speak to you Hinata"

"Me?"

"Yes, can we speak in private?"

"Sure"

-----

A bunch of people stood behind the door where Gaara and Hinata had gone into. Curiosity getting the best of them made them try to listen to the conversation taking place right then. Lucky the office was soundproof. They began to get restless once the scent of their Queen's blood reached their highly sensitive noses.

"Temari… what do you think your brother is saying in there?"

"I don't really know… lately he's been kind of worried about something about Akatsuki and stuff like that I was told he had to come to Konoha to speak to Tsunade about them"

"That's weird… as far as I know Hinata's got nothing to do with Akatsuki"

"That is as far as we know Shikamaru" Sakura corrected the genius.

"You are right" he looked at the door again.

"… but I find it weird. Gaara doesn't ask someone to talk with him in private unless it's extremely serious" Temari gazed away, concerned.

"Or extremely romantic" Tenten said as she held her hands to her chest sighing dreamily.

"I believe all of you are meddling too much into other people's affairs" Gaara said as he appeared behind Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Sakura making them flinch.

"Ah Gaara!" Temari said as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"You know… eavesdropping is not exactly something considered a good manner"

"Hehe gomen… are you leaving?" she tried to sound as offhandedly as she could.

"Heh, no, I will have a replacement for a while so I'm staying here" he chuckled lowly as a smirk appeared on his handsome face. Everyone gasped and looked stunned.

(A/N- Flashback) _// Both teens walked in the room, closing it and placing a soundproof jutsu for precaution. Hinata walked in and sat on the chair behind the desk, motioning Gaara to sit as well. She took out some scrolls and handed them to him. He took them and began to read them. He placed them down and looked intently at Hinata. _

"_What is this?" he asked looking at the scrolls passed to him by her. _

"_The curse" she replied straightforwardly_

"_Why are you showing me this?" he asked as he stared at her, looking for a reaction. _

"_Gaara I need you as an ally. I have a few years to take over this. I need your help. Tsunade is okay with it, she is one after all. I need your help. Please, I need you to help me" __she said as she entwined her fingers and rested her chin on them. _

"_So you know__" he stated as he looked at her, again a reaction was missing in her face. _

"_Yeah I do, you were bit by my grandmother. You have been a vampire since then, am I right?" _

"_Yes it is correct"_

"_Then you can help me! Gaara… this scroll… my aunt wants me to take over the shinobi nations to stand up to Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I need to accomplish it. I know that you are not a fan of vampires even though you are one but I need you… and frankly you need me two. Your spasms are becoming stronger and stronger… and it will keep on increasing. I can help you with that… before you loose control. I am a pureblood after all" she said as she stared intently at the frowning boy. _

"_Hinata… I can't… I won't give in. I was given that blood when I was six months old… a year and a half before you were born… before she died" he sighed but continued "But that doesn't mean I have the same intents as a vampire… I am not a filthy animal that can't control his impulses" _

"_You are brave to say that Gaara… but accept it, what your mind __**thinks**__ is opposite to what your body __**needs**__Gaara you may think badly about us… about me, but soon the will you have left will vanish. Tell me Gaara, how many times had you licked your lips when you saw a bare neck… how many times have you had to bit your lip or tongue in an intent to satisfy your hunger… how many times you have had to recur to her, your own sister. No wonder she wasn't in a panic attack when she came with Shikamaru, she reacted badly when she knew about it being __**my**__ house. She's been a vampire __**long**__ before you" _

"_Hinata… what does this have to do with you needing my help?"_

"_Nothing… and everything. Nothing if you don't open your eyes but everything if you dare to link each statement. Gaara… I'm amazed you were able to control your blood-lust for so long but that doesn't mean that you will be able to do so forever. You need my blood Gaara… you want to live on longer before you loose control right? Then come, drink my blood… but there is a small price to pay, and that is to help me turn this mortal world into a vampiric one… let's oppose to those who are ill-minded" she ended as she motioned him to come closer. _

"_I… I can't… the division will make it even worse"_

"_Right now this is the only way of protection Gaara! All those shady organizations of freaks will come and attack in an attempt to convert all our citizens into what ever their filthy blood is. Have you ever wondered why they call us vampires "night's royalty"? Because we are the most adept race to rule the world. All of them are just animals; they are the ones that act by impulse. We have the grace and the intelligence. Yeah, we need blood for survival, but we have the conscience and we are aware of what we do. Those lower classes of the shady organizations, do you think they are like us, Purebloods?" _

"_I… I don't know"_

"_Gaara, my dear, do you want to try the treat you have abstained from ingesting?" he looked shocked to say the least but he was soon calmed down when she sat on his lap and moved her head to the side, giving him full access to her silky neck. _

"_I can't"_

"_Gaara… stop this nonsense, stop trying to be someone you are not" she turned to look at him and grabbed his chin making him look at her. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his slightly prying his mouth open letting him taste the flavour he had been longing to taste since a long time ago. He unlocked their lips and his eyes glowed neon red as he swiftly moved her head to a side and began to lick on her neck, sucking it, just before he bit her, gulping her as if she was the most delicious thing ever. She sighed and pressed her hands against his head to bring him closer as the feeling of fangs pleasured her more than anything. _

_He drew back and licked his lips as the mess made by the blood was there. Blood dripped from his chin and his white buttoned shirt was slightly open and with red blobs of blood. She got up, slightly arranging her shirt and her skirt that had moved when Gaara possessively drank from her. She sighed and covered her bruised neck as she began to walk away from him. _

"_I accept on one condition"_

"_What is it?" _

"_You will be my food" he said as he whispered to her leaning towards her and speaking beside her ear._

"_Okay" and with that she left. Closing the door and walking up the stairs.//_

-0-0-0-0-0-

A dark shadow appeared behind her as she dried off her hair as her bathrobe was becoming wet from the amount of water on her breasts. She kept on drying off as she heard him talk.

"What did I tell you about cheating on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you"

"You let him touch you"

"He just drank from my blood"

"He kissed you"

"I kissed him, and it wasn't even an actual kiss, I was making him drink blood"

"You know the punishment"

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard"

"Ohh so what will you do?"

"Nothing much… just tell HIM, I bet he won't like it… he is in a higher position than you… after all"

"Touché, my lady"

---------------------------

Hah! Finally chap 6. Tell me if you liked it by pressing that tentative little button on the lower left corner of your screen. You know you want to. Also… sorry for the extremely bad grammar and spelling. Please R&R._** To the one who guesses who the last person was I will give him/her either **_

_**an OC so you will be in the story**_

_**a virtual cookie**_

_**the right to be my beta reader **_

_**You**__** choose … it must be something possible and not out of my reach!**_

Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far special thanks to…

Shutoko Kosoukou Dreamer**(hmm I'm not sure what would happen to kyuubi,**

**I'll have to think about it and thnx 4 loving it) **

Dragon Man 180**(hmm.. actually in my story a lycan is a werewolf so it'll be**

**kinda of an issue there but I'll try to make him side with**

**Hinata-chan)**

Akiho Tonoshi**(MANY MANY THANKIES! YOU ROCK!! THNX 4 THE**

**CONSTANT HELP!)**

BlackLittleNekoKitty**(vieja, jaja grax x el apoyo :p) **

Romez**(you pervert!! Haha j/k. Thnx 4 the constant support you rock!)**

XxPoisoned DreamsxX**(thnx 4 bearing with me for so long! You are so**

**amazing! Thank you so much!!)**

badgep**(well they are fighting because of kyuubi's influence. Also because**

**in my story Werewolves and other creatures along with vampires**

**are all against each other. No alliances made. I know they**

**shouldn't… but couples have to fight every once in a while) **

destiny's sweet melody**(Thank you for thinking that! I think I liked better the**

**last version… it had more sense than the other) **

Sethsuyara**(yeah… Shika-kun is scary, I know… but he's fun when he's**

**scary. I just wanted to change the normal Shikamaru into**

**something different. I like him a lot so I wanted to make him a**

**little bit more evil.****Yeah Hinata rocks!!)**

Roland Desagare**(yeah Naruto is pretty cool too) **

HinaNaruFAN987**(i'm glad it's one of your favourite vampire fics)**

demonbloodfeeder**( wow, you find it amazing? O.o haha I think it's one of**

**the most flattering comments I have gotten, thank you so**

**much!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Finally the new chapter! I tried to upload it earlier… as in last week but my internet wasn't working, so. Anyway, thank you all my lovely reviewers! You rock! **

**Please R&R and I hope you enjoy the show. **

**HC- off with the lights and on with the play! (or story, you decide) **

**Sasuke-… this shall better be a good chapter**

**HC- or…?**

**Hinata- We will…**

**Naruto-give you cookies!**

**Gaara& Sasuke- :sweatdrops: **

**HC- well as I try to calm down these morons try to enjoy the show. **

**:draws curtains: **

**HC- by the way! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… if I did ****Hinata would be the main character and it would be a Hinataxeveryone anime... **

**Sasuke- now on with the freaking show!!! **

----------------------------

Running was heard around the forest until a cliff was reached. A silhouette jumped down and landed on its two feet. The sound of the steps increased and soon another silhouette jumped down, landing successfully in a kneeling position. The person smirked evilly and stood up. Clenching and unclenching fists making the leather squeak. The two shadows got closer to a dead end as the bigger shadow was being cornered. The other shadow just took out a small book and passed various pages. Being satisfied with what he read he closed the book and placed it in his pouch.

A growl echoed around the cliff as well as whimpers resembling a dog. A big furry figure was trying to escape from the man that stood not to far from him. A sharp grin and red eyes glowed. The man walked close to the creature that seemed to be an extremely large wolf. The creature whimpered and struggled but the man just walked even closer until he had a death grip on the creature's neck. A low chuckle resonated and a hint of malice was evident in the tone of the man.

"You were a sneaky one, huh; well your luck is over" He said as he took out a .44 revolver. He placed it against the creature's head, as the creatures fangs dripped of saliva and blood. The man just raised his arm even more, choking the creature. Sadist laughter was emitted from ruby red lips and the cold gun now resided in the creature's mouth. He laughed even more. He took the security off and pulled the trigger.

Red painted the cliff as crimson liquid dripped down creating a mess on the grass and rocks. The man just dropped the now corpse of the creature and took out a handkerchief, wiping off the saliva on his revolver. He put it away and turned on his heel. He began walking away and once beneath the trees branches he jumped ninja-style.

--------

"I believe all of you are meddling too much into other people's affairs" Gaara said as he appeared behind Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Sakura making them flinch.

"Ah Gaara!" Temari said as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"You know… eavesdropping is not exactly something considered a good manner"

"Hehe gomen… are you leaving?" she tried to sound as offhandedly as she could.

"Heh, no, I will have a replacement for a while so I'm staying here" he chuckled lowly as a smirk appeared on his handsome face. Everyone gasped and looked stunned.

"Here as in this house?" Temari asked nonchalantly.

"Hai, onee-sama, here as in this house. Hinata-sama asked me to so I… gladly took the offer" he said as a knowing smirk graced his face. Everyone cringed and Gaara chuckled lowly.

"And exactly why will you be staying?" Temari asked not pleased at their newly found discovery.

"Lets say… humanity needs us" he replied coolly.

"Gaara cut the crap already, why will you stay here?"

"Aww Temari… don't you want your little brother to be with you?"

"Gaara…"

"Well I will leave for a while, I'm kind of hungry"

"Gaara, this is not right"

"I don't mean that kind of food sis, I meant something like… hmm ramen? It sounds good! I bet Naruto will be there"

"Gaara…"

"Tell Hinata-sama I will be back later"

---------------

"Sasuke, please lets avoid this fighting, I'm not exactly siding with my own race so please don't let this ruin our friendship"

"Naruto, you are not supposed to be with us… you are a freaking lycan. We are vampires; get that into your head. Soon the world will be divided in vampires, lycans, demons and etc. You are just another piece of meat that can get in between the objective of my Hime and me"

"Sasuke, who said I would side with the lycans? I will probably side with the stronger side… I don't know… maybe like… demons?"

"Do it, I would tear you to pieces either way. Maybe Hinata loves you but I don't care about that"

"You only think about her right? That's why you are mad, because I have her; because you want her and you get mad when I hold her, kiss her… fuck her"

"You bastard. Someone like you can't do that… it's forbidden"

"Oh really? Who will come and stop me?"

"Naruto…"

"Relax. I won't side with any other race currently. Meanwhile I'm siding with the vampires so chill"

"you bastard… I'm not talking about you siding with us, if anything I'd be glad if you sided against us. You are not a vampire. You are not from the royalty of the night"

"Who are you to say that kid?" a new figure appeared as Naruto and Sasuke looked up. A man that looked 18 years old walked towards them. He had an extremely well toned chest that was made evident by the relatively tight black sleeveless shirt he wore. His pants were red and white almost giving the image that his white pants were stained by blood and his hair was pitch black, almost the same colour as Sasuke's. His bangs reached his chin, framing his face beautifully and the cut was interesting. His right side was relatively short, being like one inch or two long while his left side reached a little beneath his mid-neck line. A shot gun's back side was seen right behind his right shoulder. He chuckled at the sight. Two best friends… separated by races.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked glaring with burning intensity at the newcomer.

"Me?"

"No… the one behind you, of course you" the Uchiha survivor spat.

"I am someone you haven't heard of. Now can you please answer my question, vampire-chan?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor to the Uchiha Clan massacre"

"Uchiha, huh? I thought Itachi was a werewolf, aren't you one?"

"I am not one. I am a vampire, totally different from that scum"

"Hah, you sure do talk a load of crap. Can't you see… you are the same kind of scum he is?"

"What the… Try saying it again you sick bastard!"

"I'm not here to fight you brat, you there, who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto as in the Kyubi vessel?"

"…"

"Do you know where the Hyuuga heiress is?"

"What is your business with her?"

"Mine? Hah, you'll see soon. Just take me to her"

"As if, you give a weird vibe, I don't want you near my possession"

"She isn't yours…" Sasuke growled and the newcomer chuckled.

"The little brat has a point there doggie. As said I have business with her so I'd appreciate it if you were to take me to her" he sweetly said… sugar almost dripping from it.

"What kind of business?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow in distrust.

"Hmmm well I knew her grandmother and I need to tell her something that her grandmother said"

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of someone like you being around her… after all… she is mine, even if you don't know about it" Naruto smirked at the expression his best friend had as well as the newcomer who unexpectedly looked… jealous?

"Hmm are you sure about that Naruto?" a new figure appeared from the shadows, crimson hair wavy with the wind. Sea green eyes glowed with mischief as he got closer to the quarrel.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked not sure why his friend would say something like that.

"Yes Naruto, it's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well your so called 'possession' called me here. So I came and guess what… I was able to taste some of her _delicious_ skin… and blood" now with that, the little werewolf reacted. Fangs were shown and blood red eyes showed the anger he felt.

"WHAT?" he spat.

"As you heard. Ohhh so Tsunade-sama was right, you are a lycan this is interesting! I thought you would be nothing more than a simple jinchuriki, I guess I was wrong"

"…how" Naruto choked on his words, being only able to pronounce one.

"how…?" Gaara teased the already mad blond.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW SHE TASTES?!"

"Well… lets say us purebloods are, hmm, supposed to stick together in good times and bad ones" Gaara said as he licked his lips. 'her taste almost lingers on my lips' he thought while chuckling.

"That doesn't imply tasting her!" the blond yelled.

"Naruto, come on. Do you really think that the world would let the queen of the vampires be the partner of a werewolf? Come on are you really that naïve?"

"Gaara…" Naruto growled.

"Don't be mad at me! Come on… we are friends are we? Why are you so mad! You are supposed to share!"

"…I'm leaving Naruto, we will have this chat later on, and I have some questions for Hinata" Sasuke said as he jumped on a tree branch, being followed by the mystery man.

"Naruto, come on. I just tasted her blood and her neck, that's it, nothing more nothing less… okay?"

"did she like it?"

"What?"

"How you sucked her blood?"

"hmm I suppose that the moans meant something but I really don't know, she did seem flushed though" he said as he rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. Naruto growled and punched a tree beside him, leaving a very big dent.

"Gaara… she's mine. Get it into your head… she doesn't need you, she has me"

"Naruto… you haven't exactly won the fight yet. I still have time to make her fall for me"

"She won't don't worry about it though thanks for the review on her delicious taste, I suppose that now that you have recommended her to me I will have to taste her" Naruto knew he had stroke a point knowing that Hinata would stop being the vampire queen but she would be a cross between the two races… a hybrid, and god, hybrids were considered the foulest, filthiest race ever and it wasn't even created. Gaara glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would, but right now I am taking advantage that my girlfriend if in the highest place of the vampire status quo"  
"I'm amazed you even know the words advantage and status quo and being able to place them on a coherent sentence"

"If this amazes you then there is a lot about me that can amaze you Gaara. Our past maybe similar… but we all have certain skeletons in our closets" with that Naruto left, in a cloud of smoke. Gaara smirked and he did the same… without the cloud.

XxXxXxXxX...XxXxXxXxX

A dark shadow appeared behind her as she dried off her hair as her bathrobe was becoming wet from the amount of water on her breasts. She kept on drying off as she heard him talk.

"What did I tell you about cheating on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you"

"You let him touch you"

"He just drank from my blood"

"He kissed you"

"I kissed him, and it wasn't even an actual kiss, I was making him drink blood"

"You know the punishment"

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard"

"Ohh so what will you do?" he asked as he groped her naked butt. She glared at him then smiled sweetly.

"Nothing much… just tell HIM, I bet he won't like it… he is in a higher position than you… after all"

"Touché, my lady"

"Besides honey… even if I did want to kiss him, you are not my boyfriend… my boyfriend is di-ffe-rent" she mischievously said as she ran her index finger down his cheek, scraping his skin with her nail.

"Hm… well I can kill that boyfriend of you anytime cutie, you are **MINE**"

"Itachi, I am no one's freaking possession. I belong to myself. I remind you I can tell about this harassment to Pein anytime and the treaty would be history in poof, so I suggest you calm down and leave, _lycan_" he faked a hurt pose and got closer to her.

"Hime! Why do you treat me this bad? You know I do it because I love you… besides don't you owe something to you teacher of love?" he sweetly said as he hugged her, getting her closer to him.

"You know… when I'm this close to you I don't know if I can control myself… considering there is only a towel that separated me from obtaining what I want" he huskily said at her ear, trying to cause a shiver run down her spine… yet it never came.

"Leave Itachi, my boyfriend can come anytime and he is still in a higher position than you. I really doubt he would like that you were hugging me when I'm wet and naked" she simply said. Itachi grunted and brushed his lips against hers on his three second exit. Hinata wiped her mouth with her forearm in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Honey I'm home" Naruto said sweetly as he entered the window. Hinata smiled and got towards him.

"Where were you?" she pouted and he stared at her naked body, being only covered by a towel.

"Wow… what a welcome…" he wolf whistled and she blushed "I like this welcome better than the other one, but… this sight is driving me nuts, unless you want to become my prey tonight go and put something on, I will still be here for when you are back" she glared at him and kissed him as she rushed towards her closet. She soon came out with a black and red baby doll.

"Is this better?"

"Nope, I can still see skin… but… it is easier to control myself this way" he licked his lips and stood up, walking towards her and hugging her as he took in the scent of her hair.

"Where were you?"

"I thought you told me I had to leave!" he jokingly said and pouted, she smiled.

"either way! I want to know"

"I was speaking to Sasuke… and ended up speaking to Gaara"

"Ohh, and what did they say?"

"Who Sasuke?"

"Both"

"Umm… Sasuke was telling me he'd like to kill me and Gaara said he sucked your blood"

"Um, about Gaara's…"

"I know, he told me already… this body is only mine so I'd appreciate it if you abstained from letting other people taste you" he got even closer to her, scraping his fangs against her neck leaving a trickle of blood. She giggled.

"Don't worry, it's a once in a while treat"

"No, not even once in a while, it's a once in a lifetime, to me, its an always treat"

"You are way to naughty… I don't like naughty boys…" she teased. Naruto chuckled and brought her even closer.

"Well, you don't have a choice, it's me or no one. I bet you will say me"

"Hmm… normally I wouldn't give you the pleasure but… it is the truth…" he smirked and licked her neck.

"I… want you to bite me" he hesitantly said, making her turn around and stare at him in disbelief. He hugged her but she pushed him away.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't get like this…" he pleaded but she glared at him.

"You heard yourself didn't you?!"

"I did… I've been thinking about it… and I mean it" he sweetly and softly said.

"You are nuts… I refuse to do this" with that she turned around and left. He plopped on the couch behind him and sighed, throwing his head back. What a long night…

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Hinata was coming out of her room when she was pulled to the side by Gaara. He smirked and pulled her in his assigned room, pulling her along with him. Once that she was in the room, he pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her.

"Gaara… stop… please" she pleaded.

"No, I want you, and this was the deal unless you want me out of here and want me as an enemy" he huffed as he continued kissing her.

"Gaara, please… I have a boyfriend, I can't do this!" she whispered at him making him chuckle.

"He won't know" he said in between kisses as he opened her robe to show her black and red baby doll. He began to rub her sides as he kissed her until he slid his hand beneath her article of clothing. She was looking to the side, eyes closed tight as if begging that this would end. He began to rub her breasts making her let a moan out, one that she hoped desperately that didn't come out. He smirked at this and pinched her nipple as he licked her neck. That was it. She pushed him away and placed the robe on as she opened the door and went out, closing it. She ran down the stairs and crashed onto Sasuke. God today really wasn't her day! The problem wasn't the person that she crashed against but what happened when she crashed against him. When she crashed the already loose robe opened fully and she had fell with her legs spread, showing a pair of very provocative black and red panties and her (A/N all of you already know about the damned babydoll! It is the third time it appears so don't make me repeat it) babydoll.

Sasuke looked away quickly trying to hide the massive blush and the blood that dripped from his nose, along with Neji… and Shikamaru (HE DOESN'T LIKE HER but come on! Who wouldn't blush at such a sight?!) and… a stranger?! This really wasn't her day! She quickly closed her legs and adjusted her robe so that nothing was seen. Hinata was blushing a million shades of red as she got up, trying to avoid the gazes that the boys threw her.

"Umm… sorry Sasuke! Excuse me!" she said as she quickly ran from there trying to hide the un-conceable (A/N-made up word) blush. She was panting and clutching onto her chest for dear life as her respiration calmed down.

"Hinata? Why are you so agitated?" Ino asked as she helped the girl get up.

"This have been the worst ten minutes of my life!" she said as she dropped on her knees her respiration still calming down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You really don't want to know… right now I just want to breathe and forget everything that happened" she confessed. Ino sighed and smiled.

"Long time without seeing you so flushed. I missed seeing you this way" Ino said as she kneeled beside her friend and hugged her.

"You have grown un a lot in this short time you know?"

"I haven't grown up that much"

"Let me see, you finally forgot the stutter, finally confessed to Naruto, now you are the ruler of a whole race, you dress differently… now tell me, did you really not grow up?"

"okay… okay, I did grow up, but just a little bit" she giggled along with Ino as they hugged each other.

"I missed this talks… you have been so busy! I wanted to tell you something" Ino said as she blushed, which intrigued Hinata.

"What?"

"I finally got over Sasuke! Now I like someone else…"

"Really?! Who is it?!! Tell me!!" Hinata squealed in happiness. She had tried really hard to make Ino forget about her silly crush on the stoic boy but every method fail… now talk about a persistent crush.

"Umm…. Sfjnbfiuhin" Hinata cocked an eyebrow and her head to a side.

"What?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"Shikamaru!" she yelled unconsciously making the other girl give her the weird glance.

"What?" Ino asked pouting.

"Nothing… I just never thought you'd fall for that lazy ass…" Hinata said as she smiled.

"Well… I have been spending time with him and he really is nice…"

"You took so long to realize that?! I knew that and I wasn't even teamed up with him!" Hinata seemed stunned which made Ino blush.

"Hey! It's not my fault… back then I was trying to get Sasuke to recognize me!" she said making Hinata giggle.

"Well, better late than never"

"Yep"

"I'm glad you got over Sasuke. I wish you luck with Shika" Hinata said as she smiled. "By the way... where in the hell is Kiba?" she asked as she looked around.

"He went out… he said something about bringing Shino here" Ino rubbed her chin and smiled.

"Ohh, okay…"

"hmmm but… Shino is he like… one of us?"

"Yeah… he is"

"Wow… I didn't exactly expect it. Now there is just one from rookie nine missing! I vow to convert Chouji! And take him to the gym! … I hope starving thanks to the need of blood will help his weight issue" Ino joked, giggling. Hinata smiled.

"You are so mean! Poor Chouji… he's fine the way he is! He looks good and stuff, I would date him" Hinata stated sticking her tongue out to Ino.

"… yeah right! As if you would choose Chouji over your 'beloved' Naruto. I doubt that would ever happen! But yeah… Chouji is fine as he is… he's a really nice person, that's why I vowed to convert him! We can't leave him out, even Gaara and Temari are part of us…"

"Well I was going to bring him here but if you want to do that favour for me then sure, convert him" she said smiling.

"Hinata? A man came with the guys to see you… he says he knows about your fate" Sakura came in saying and smiled warmly at her two friends.

"Ohh no! It can't be the man with the black hair… Ohh no… how am I going to look at him!! … I swear I will never use a babydoll in my life…" she mumbled in an embarrassed and blushing state.

"Hina… what the hell happened?" Ino asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Let's say that a fall can ruin all" she replied as she began to walk towards the living room, blushing a bright scarlet red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you were appointed by her grandmother to tell her some stuff?"

"Yes, exactly" the man replied as he sipped some of his tea.

"And you are a vampire?"

"No, I am a demon"

"Excuse me, you called for me?"

"Hyuuga-sama"

"Yes sir and you are?"

"I am Tenshou Kan, one of the first dynasty demons. I came to speak to you about your grandmother"

"Ahh you surprise me Tenshou-sama I thought the first dynasty demons actually hated my grandmother's as well as my guts"

"Well, not everyone has the same old-fashioned thinking. I am more modern that you think" he said smirking.

"Well I suppose someone with a shotgun is modern… so what was it that my grandmother appointed you to tell me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and hiding all emotions behind a mask. Everyone gasped at the total change from when she was only with them.

"Well…"

**I'll leave it at that, today I'm tired and I need to read a diving manual so I can go to the diving classes and finally receive my scuba diver certificate. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it is kinda bad typed and stuff. I will check it tomorrow so maybe I will have it corrected by tomorrow. I love you all of my adorable and loyal reviewers, you always make my day! **

**Ooo also, can you please tell me which characters have not appeared? If you guess it… you can either be my beta reader or have an OC for you, with all the characteristics you decide. Anyway see you next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_I am Tenshou Kan, one of the first dynasty demons. I came to speak to you about your grandmother"_

"_Ahh you surprise me Tenshou-sama I thought the first dynasty demons actually hated my grandmother's as well as my guts"_

"_Well, not everyone has the same old-fashioned thinking. I am more modern that you think" he said smirking._

"_Well I suppose someone with a shotgun is modern… so what was it that my grandmother appointed you to tell me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and hiding all emotions behind a mask. Everyone gasped at the total change from when she was only with them._

"_Well…"_

-------------

"Well Hyuuga-sama… your grandmother, as you know, was the queen of the vampire race and she was an amazing ruler until she died. She died almost an year before you were born mistress. In her ruling she gained many enemies, and those enemies were out to get her. She died tragically when she tried to save your pregnant mother. Your mother, was kidnapped by the werewolves, at that time, us demons, weren't taking much part in the fighting. To tell you honestly, it didn't concern us. The lycan against vampire war began because of territory, and since us demons don't need to live on earth, it just didn't concern us much but your grandmother was allied to our own race… so my king appointed me to help the queen. Once I told her who I was, she told me to help her fighting the lycans. That was a little after the war started. So she obviously recurred to me when the lycans had kidnapped her daughter-in-law, and her soon-to-be heiress and granddaughter" he paused for a second to look around and saw the girl wide eyed.

"I was her confidant, and therefore, I knew everything she would do and did. I was there when she saved your mum and you. I wasn't able to save her but I was told by her to tell you this:" he took out a old and wrinkled paper that had some scribbles on it.

"'Hinata, I know you may be hating me for placing this curse on you. That you must be suffering from being a vampire and you probably feel betrayed since I didn't only leave you behind with a curse but died before you were born, but I need you to rule our people. The town without a ruler will be chaos, and the war won't end soon. Lycans must be rejoicing on the town without a ruler and are probably making slaves out of our people. You have to become the ruler of the vampire clan. You have to rule our clan and bring them to victory. Beware, the lycans won't be happy about the return of a new queen. The will probably recur to violence, but you must make them cease. I know you'll make a good job. After all… you are the daughter of your mother and father, you have the blood of a pure noblewoman. You can do it, I know you'll make a great job. Loves you… Hotaru-baa-chan"Kan had just finished reading the document and rolled it back to it's original state. Hinata had a shocked look and her eyes were a vampiric red iris. A lone tear fell from the bottom of her eye.

"She… she…S-she gave her life for my mother…" she mumbled. Kan had a slight smile on his lips and bowed.

"She was an admirable woman Hinata-hime"

"Ano… Tenshou-sama?" Hinata shyly started chewing on her lip. Kan looked up and locked gazes with her, almost getting her hypnotized. He had midnight blue eyes, that were combined with black. Demons had looks that dazed you, that she knew, but, she never experienced it… she didn't even believe in vampires until a short while ago… and to think she is barely 15…

"Yes hime?"

"To honour my grandmother… can you be my right hand. You really seem to know a lot about this clan stuff… and I really am new to it all" he smiled and bowed.

"It'd be my pleasure my lady.

Xxxxxxx

**Step one- conversion- **

"**Hime, we need to start by getting an army for ourselves, the best of the best"**

**Hiashi**

"Hinata! Dear! To what do I owe this honour?" he said as he walked quickly and pulled her in a hug. "Ever since I told you about the house I haven't been able to see you!"

"Daddy… I have a favour to ask of you…" Hiashi stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sure honey, anything" she smiled at him and showed her fangs. Her father's eyes widened by a fraction and he nodded. He took off part of the clothe that covered his neck.

"Thank you daddy" she hissed before she bit deep into his skin.

**Asuma**

"Oi sensei… we kind of need a favour out of you, would you mind giving us a minute?" Shikamaru said as he leaned against the wall of an alley. Ino was beside him, smirking.

**Kurenai**

"Hinata! Did you wait long? What's wrong honey?"

"I think that I want" she leaned closer to her and whispered at her ear "You" Kurenai shivered but blushed furiously as she felt Hinata biting her. She let herself sink into her touch and closed her eyes in pleasure.

**Gai**

"My youthful rival! Why did you call me today?" Gai said as he approached Kakashi.

"Me? Heh" he turned him around and caught him in a headlock, he soon opened his mouth and made him drink some of Hinata's blood. He coughed.

"What are you doing?!" he knocked him out.

**Shikaku**

" Dad have you ever heard of a transformation?" shikamaru's dad looked up with his eyebrow raised.

"Where does this question come from?"

"Nothing… I just thought you should know that" his amazing speed made him reach his father's back. "That will happen to you" he said as he bit his fathers neck, then leaving him in a daze, beside his mother, who he had just converted.

**Chouji**

"Ino? Why are you here?"

"Chouji, want to join us?" she walked towards him seductively swaying her hips, making Shikamaru, who was watching from aback, lick his lips.

"Join you? On what?" she stretched a finger and pulled his face near her's.

"come…" she said as she kissed him, thrusting her bleeding tongue in his mouth. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. He would have to make her repeat that act again… but… with him.

**Chouza**

"Tsunade-sama, you called me here right?" she nodded her head and smirked.

"That's right Chouza, please come here" he walked towards her suspiciously.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"come closer" he complied.

"That's it, good boy" she leaned on his neck and bit him.

**Inoichi**

"Daddy?!" blond hair was seen and blue piercing eyes looked at icy eyes.

"Ino? Why are you being so loud for? Your mom'll wake up."

"Why would she?" she said in a sickly sweet tone. Hinata appeared from behind.

"Ino what is this?" he asked scared.

"Pleasure daddy" it was too late, she had already sank her fangs on her father.

**Anko**

"Kakashi you called me out here and now you'll arrive late?!" she yelled at the air.

"Who said I'd arrive late?" he sunk his teeth on bare flesh

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" mission accomplished.

**Iruka**

Sasuke appeared on front of his ex-sensei.

"Oi sensei?" iruka looked up.

"Sasuke? What's up?"

"Nothing much" he sunk his teeth on him.

**Genma**** and Hayate**

Gaara appeared out of the blue behind the two guards and knocked them out with one punch. Temari appeared next.

"I want the cute one!" she said excitedly as she showed her large fangs covered in blood.

"I don't care which one I get" he said as he it onto the one left.

**Izumo and Kotetsu**

"Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama? They told us there was an emergency out here?" the two teens smirked.

"There is" they replied in unison, each choosing one of the two and pinning them against the wall.

"Hinata-sama?" Izumo choked out as he felt her scraping her teeth against his neck.

"Uhm?" she said as she bit him.

"Hinata let's go, they are waiting for us"

**Shizune**

"Tsunade-sama! Why are all of you kids doing here drinking sake?!" Hinata appeared behind her.

"Having fun" she replied just before sending her to dream land.

.-.-.-.

"Kan, mission accomplished" everyone erupted into a light chuckle.

"**Step two, using your new found strengths, take control of the country" **

"How am I supposed to take control of the country?!" all the others just looked around looking for an idea.

"Oh god!... Okay now I have a decent army… Meanwhile, I'll need more people" she mumbled. Gaara snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Start by appointing a vampire for every area. We will be in charge of turning the people there in vampires and making sure everything is okay" All the others looked at Gaara.

"The idea's not bad, I like it!" Hinata said cutely making him and Sasuke blush.

"Okay,

KIBA- AREA 1

SHINO- AREA 2

SASUKE- AREA 3

GAARA- AREA 4

TEMARI- AREA 5

SHIKAMARU- AREA 6

INO- AREA 7

SAKURA- AREA 8

LEE- AREA 9

CHOUJI- AREA 10

NEJI- AREA 11

KAKASHI- AREA 12

TSUNADE- AREA 13" all the people nodded.

"We'll need a larger army" Shino said absently.

"You're right… but the areas are good enough"

"You could divide them further and use the new vamps; it'll be easier to control…" Ino said.

"later, we first need experienced people in transforming" Hinata nodded, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she sat beside her, her left hand residing on her right shoulder.

"Um… nothing" she said as she slowly got up. "I'm just… tired…" she said as she turned around and began walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey beautiful… sorry" Hinata looked at the window to find alluring deep blue orbs staring intensely at her.

"Naruto… it's okay… I overreacted" she sighed into her pillow and hugged the pillow close to her chest.

"Um… so you forgive me?" she nodded and looked at him blushing lightly. He walked hesitantly towards her slowly and sat beside her. "Why are you blushing, Hime?" she looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Because I'm glad you're with me" she replied softly then she rearranged the pillow and fixed her position to a more comfortable one.

"Since when are you this cute and sweet… I haven't seen you like this in a while…" he muttered as he kissed her softly. She smiled.

She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes "I missed being with you… I won't be able to see you a whole lot lately, though" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she gave him a sad smile and stood up, giving him her back as she stared at the moonlight. "… Personal affairs, I can't tell you, your highness" Naruto stood up hastily and made her look at him.

"Why did you say your highness?" he asked rudely but desperately, she avoided his gaze.

"You should go to your own people, I'll stay with my people… you are after all the successor to the throne…" he shook his head and took her chin in between his index finger and his thumb and made her look at him.

"You know I won't do it" she kept avoiding his gaze "Stop avoiding my gaze Damnit! You know what I mean!" she looked at him hesitantly before putting on a mask of indifference.

"Your highness, people of different races are not supposed to mix, I know that you are aware of that. Please exit my chambers; this is not a proper place to receive the king of the werewolves. I am and probably always will, a vampire, and I am the soon to be ruler of my people. I'd rather avoid the rising of possible gossips later on. I'll see you around, your highness" with that she swiftly opened the door and ran out the balcony. She hid herself among the shadows, avoiding being caught by her 'soon to be' ex-boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_-__What's wrong with her lately! She was fine at the beginning why did she change out of the blue! Damn! When I finally think I've met the perfect girl, the girl that has the best qualities and that I love, she has to be bipolar! Ugh! My luck is worst than ever! Races she says, bull shit! I bet she doesn't even buy it herself! _

_**-Cool down kit, the gal's got a point, you two are not meant for each other- **_

_-Shut up kyuubi! I'm not speaking to you! _

_-__**But I'm inside you, what were you expectin' **_

_-Why do I have to be a werewolf?! _

_**-don't ask me, I never asked your father being put in such a useless container!**_

_-shouldn't I be a werefox?_

_**- don't dream kit, only my family and me are demon foxes, there hasn't been a werefox in history, and I sure as hell doubt you'd be the first one. Since us foxes are family of wolves then, voila you become a werewolf**_

_-thanks for the amazing support… _

_**-as I said, I never asked being sealed in you… **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama, I heard your, so called, boyfriend. He is a werewolf isn't he?" Hinata stiffened up and hesitantly looked up at Kan's face.

"W-where did you get that in-information from?! I-I mean, of course it's not true!" she lied and closed her eyes to avoid her eyes giving away the fact that she was lying.

"Hime, it's obvious you're lying. Who is he? Is he the famous king of lycans?" she looked down. "Ohh… Bulls-eye, am I wrong?" she sadly shook her head.

"I know it's forbidden… but… I love him, even before I became vampire!" she argued.

"You have always been a vampire Hime. Just that you developed until you were 15. It's different" she blinked to avoid her tears from being shed. "Before you begin step two you MUST cut off all strings with that person. He is, after all, your enemy. Remember that there are vampires being killed every day at the hands of these things. Before yourself is your race and people, which is and always will be your responsibility. Your grandmother always sacrificed herself for the sake of her people, it is time you become the same as her"

"I know I'm supposed to sacrifice myself for them… but it hurts too damn much!" she muttered before she rose her knees to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep.

--------------

I know I know… overly short. Hehe, I was going to make it longer but this seemed like a good ending. Sorry for the SUPER long time I took to update!!! I am truly very sorry… I just… had this mental block, and school wasn't helping either but I thank three awesome people that helped me through my writers block!!!!!

Thank you Akiho Tonoshi, Romez and LittleBlackNekoKitty. You are adorable my super-muses, I love you! And to my faithful reviewers!

Dragon Man 180- I know!! Poor Naruto… I am way too mean… but things will Start to clear up in a little while!

Akiho Tonoshi- I really can't thank you enough for always helping me when I'm in a huge block. You really are my saviour! Well… sorry for not posting it soon… I know, I'm mean but I was relatively busy with school. But at least here is the chapter.

Romez- xDDD I do owe you a dollar then, ohh well… don't worry the Hinata you know is this Hinata… just… in a kind of a bad situation. She will be back to your Hinata soon…

Reader- I'm not really sure if you'll keep reading this story, but, I hope this chapter clears some things up.

seyin800- I'm glad you really like it! I am thankful that you reviewed. Yeah I also love gaahina… but I'll try to keep it Naruhina, I just can't stab my other reviewers in the back… I also hate cheaters!! Haha we have another thing in common. and as you see, I did continue it.

Anyways, to all of you, thank you for your reviews, to all those people that have my story alerted and to all those who added it to your favourites. Sorry for the length and I will try to put up faster with my school work and then have more time for Vampire queen. See ya'!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hime, it's obvious you're lying

"_Hime, it's obvious you're lying. Who is he? Is he the famous king of lycans?" she looked down. "Ohh… Bulls-eye, am I wrong?" she sadly shook her head. _

"_I know it's forbidden… but… I love him, even before I became vampire!" she argued. _

"_You have always been a vampire Hime. Just that you developed until you were 15. It's different" she blinked to avoid her tears from being shed. "Before you begin step two you MUST cut off all strings with that person. He is, after all, your enemy. Remember that there are vampires being killed every day at the hands of these things. Before yourself is your race and people, which is and always will be your responsibility. Your grandmother always sacrificed herself for the sake of her people, it is time you become the same as her" _

_/_

"_I know I'm supposed to sacrifice myself for them… but it hurts too damn much!" she muttered before she raised her knees to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

At the break of dawn she opened her eyes groggily. She sat up to find herself lying in a bed. She blinked, confused. She had fell asleep outside, in the balcony, why was she suddenly in someone's bed? She threw the blankets that covered her to the side and swung her legs at the edge of the bed. She looked around and realized it wasn't her room.

""So… you're finally up" she looked up at the person who had just spoken to find Sasuke there smirking at her. She frowned.

"Sasuke-kun… why am I here?" he chuckled.

"Why… you ask… well, you were asleep outside and it began to rain… I supposed you would get sick, so I brought you in" she rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not talking about getting me inside, I mean why am I in your room? You could've perfectly left me in MY own room, lying on MY bed" he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not that much of a gentleman, I prefer being straightforward and you wouldn't have known it was me the one who got you inside and thus I wouldn't be able to tell you I did it because I was worried about you, since I worry about the ones I love" she sighed.

"Sasuke, aren't you Naruto's best friend?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she stood up and walked towards him.

"I love him, are you prepared to have an unrequited love?" he smirked.

"I have the advantage. Kan told you, you can't be with him, and I know it. He belongs with his kind. He might be my best friend but he can't be your boyfriend, husband, lover… even mate. While I can…" Hinata blinked the tears that were accumulating thanks to the cruel reality of his words.

"Would you be with me even if I love another…?" he smiled rather genuinely and cupped her cheek.

"I would wait forever… it might hurt, but if I can help you, I'll do anything. Say the word, I'll do it" she smiled and then giggled. He looked at her puzzled.

"Who would've thought the mighty Uchiha survivor would've given his dignity for unrequited love. I would've understood if it was requited but… unrequited?" he slightly blushed and looked directly at her.

"If it'll help you move on and be happier I will do anything. Even if I lose my dignity or self-respect…" she looked at him, a slight glint of hope evident in her eyes.

"Thank you" she quickly said. He nodded. "But, won't it hurt, to love someone but that someone doesn't love you back?" he gave a sad smile.

"I already chose my part, what about you?"

"I… um, I need more time" she said hesitantly, going out of his room. Sadly, she forgot that Sasuke had taken her clothes off, for yesterday night was 'raining'. Neji was in the hallway with Naruto and they saw her like that. She blushed furiously and ran towards her room. She slammed the door and ran fast towards her closet to get some clothes to put on. Suddenly the door opened.

"So that's were you were last night?" she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, not now… please" she even looked at him pleading. He glared at her.

"Not now? Not now?! YOU were inside SASUKE'S room, in UNDERWEAR! What were you doing in there?! While I was worried sick of where might you be, it appears you were in my best friends room, in underwear, probably doing something you haven't even done with me" she looked at him startled and indignant.

"WHAT?! Are you suggesting I slept with Sasuke?!" he looked away shaking his head.

"yes, as a matter of fact I am. That's were all the evidence points to, isn't it? So that's the real reason why you were telling me that last night?! Hah, and to think I actually bought it!" she closed her eyes and opened them fiercely.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I have proven to you how much I love you a whole load of times, even before we were together… and you dare say that I am with Sasuke and that I lied, to you above all! Ugh! I don't and can't get you! NO, I didn't sleep with Sasuke, and I am not with him, everything I said last night was true. But if you truly don't trust me then… we should be over!" he looked at her startled.

"Hinata… I-"

"Naruto, do you know how hurtful it is that the one who you love doesn't trust you? I LOVE YOU, and yet you don't believe me…" she began sobbing noiselessly.

"Hinata… no! This innocent act won't trick me! Then why were you in your underwear?! You are probably lying to me and you and Sasuke were probably laughing behind my back at how stupid I am for falling for what you told me!" she glared at him with all the hate she could muster with those amazingly beautiful eyes full of tears. He was taken aback by this.

"If you think like that, then WE ARE OVER, Naruto-sama" with that she entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Naruto sat on the couch holding his head, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

_**-You blew it kit. I thought you were going to try to speak with her… as normal human beings… **_

_-we are not normal human beings, we are from other races! _

_**- and to think I was starting to think you were worthy of being my container. I admired your determination… apparently you are a loser who gives up easily right?**_

_-shut up! –he started breaking down- _

_**-what if she was telling the truth and nothing happened between her and the Uchiha? **_

_-I… I don't know! Shut up! You're confusing me! _

Between pants he woke up, sweating heavily. It was round 3.50 and he was lying on Hinata's bed with trails of tears down his cheeks. He wiped the tears and stood up. He looked around. 'No Hinata… huh?' he went towards the door and before opening it he banged his head lightly against the door. 'It was all a dream… right?' he extended his hand to open the door and went past the door, walking towards the balcony. Opening silently the glass door he peeked outside to find rain. He looked around and in a corner, knees against her chest, he found Hinata. He sighed in relief and walked towards her, picking her up, careful of not waking her up. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards her room. Once there, he realized his shirt was now soaking for Hinata herself was as wet as she could be. He sighed and began removing her clothes, taking her jacket off, her pants next… and so on and so forth… until she was in her underwear.

Naruto was blushing furiously at the idea of getting her out of her clothes and putting new, dry ones. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond locks.

"How am I supposed to be away from you…. Even if we are of different races I love you too much. Baka. Why do you have to be so damn cute…" he went to the closet to get some dry pyjamas to find a confused and very awake Hinata. Her bra was starting to fall off, and her breasts where rising and falling with every breath she took. Her long toned legs made him drool as well as her perfectly slim mid-section. Her hourglass figure was something hard to find in women, that he knew.

"What? Where am I?" she turned to find Naruto staring at her with blood coming out of his nose… which was really, really bad. She fell on the floor trying to restrain herself from pouncing on him, to find all the others in the house enter the room running like maniacs. All had crazed looks on like hungry tigers before attacking their prey. Naruto cursed himself and ran towards the bathroom to wash his face. Gladly, the bleeding had stopped. He went out the bathroom looking around to find the others glare at him.

"Thanks to you baka, we woke up!" Ino said really annoyed.

"And now we are hungry since we were woken up by the smell of blood!" added Kiba.

"And to top it all, it happened since you saw Hinata in her under-" all the guys realized and stared at a semi-naked and really blushing Hinata. She tried to cover herself and shied away.

"NARUTO…" Neji growled. The others stepped back in fear. "Were you planning on doing the nasty with my cousin?!" Tenten accidentally couldn't contain her laughter and burst out chuckling. Neji glared at her. "What?!"

"You… said… doing… the… nasty… so… childish!" she said between chuckles, her face red from laughing. Neji was red as well, but thanks to her comment. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't pronounce the word 'sex' when Hinata was around for he would start blushing and… nose bleeding… and… would loose control. Damn imagination.

"Um… ano… guys? Would you, kind of… get out of the room?"

"Yeah, please! She's naked and most of you are staring at her!!" Naruto added. The others came out of their daze and went outside the door, after saying good night, of course.

"Hinata? Are you completely awake now?" she turned to him, covering herself, and shivering. He sighed and chuckled softly.

"You are almost like a child… come on, you should take a bath and change your clothes…" she walked towards him with her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"W-why" she started again for her voice broke "Why am I in my underwear… has something happened to me?" he shook his head.

"No, I would've been there to protect you if something had happened. Don't worry, I just wanted to avoid you getting sick" she looked at him and hugged him.

"Gomen, Naruto, gomen! I… truly love you, I-I want to be with you! I don't want anyone else!" she whispered on his chest, tears making their way down her pale cheeks.

"Then stay with me" he answered simply making her sob a bit louder.

"But… we can't be together! Both of us have been told that… not only would it be bad for our races but it would ruin the images of the rulers of each of our races… we wouldn't be able to go out together and have a normal life together! It's… it's impossible!" he hugged her and brushed his lips against her hair.

"No one has to know…" he whispered against the lilac scented strands of her hair.

"But… but Kan-sama… he… he said so! He has been in this business for a long time now… 100 times our age… Naruto we can't…" he removed his head from hers and raised her chin so she was looking directly at him.

"Then… let us be together for a few days… you won't be taken to your kingdom yet, right? Then let's be together for some days. Then we'll search for a solution but for now… lets enjoy it" he murmured as he stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes that filled her with hope.

"Lets play" she said in a soft tone.

"play?" his confused stare put a smile on her face, illuminating it.

"Yeah, let's play to commitment" he cocked an eyebrow in misunderstanding. She giggled. "We'll be fiancées for that while, we'll… play as if we were committed" she said in a breath, hiding her face on his chest. He kissed her again and lifted her up and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Sounds good to me…" they had been whispering at each other, each muttering the words that went through their minds all while holding onto each other tightly.

"You've grown taller" she noted making him grin.

"Have I? I guess I haven't noticed, but you have grown as well…" she looked at him amused.

"Really?" she asked placing her hand on top of her head as if measuring herself. "I guess I really haven't noticed" he chuckled.

"Who said you were taller? I just said you had grown" she pouted.

"Where have I grown then?" he looked away with a hue of pink on his cheeks.

"nothing, don't worry about it" she frowned.

"I want to know!! Tell me!!" he stifled his laughter with his hand and looked at her warmly.

"I love you" she began as to say 'I love you too' but realized that he was trying to change the subject and thus brought it to the light.

"I- hey! Not fair! Don't avoid the question!" he smirked at her and kissed her on the lips and then neck.

"Night" he left her there, in the middle of the living room, in underwear, as he went to sleep.

"Good night…" she answered back as she headed for the bathroom to take a small bath. She had time to sleep in tomorrow, so it didn't matter much whether she went to sleep early or not.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So… they are back together…"

"This will prove to be a problem. She has to leave him soon…"

"Let the kids be for a while, she isn't ready to succeed the throne anyway, she needs a bit of training, let them be happy meanwhile" Kan said with a frown. The others sighed but nodded in approval.

"Once you have trained her, please come tell us. We'll leave now. Contact her uncle and tell him about her training. He'll be more than happy to hear about it" Kan accepted and bowed.

"Have a nice trip. I wish you luck, and I will try my best to train her well" the shadows waved and soon disappeared, leaving a lonely demon in the middle of the night to enter the house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Can you feel that?" a woman turned to look at raven long hair and shook her head, muttering an almost inaudible 'no'.

"What did you feel Itachi-sama?" he turned to look at her annoyed.

"Nothing… don't worry about it" there he returned to his thrusting making the girl moan in pleasure.

Xxxxxxx

"_Hinata__? Hinata. Hinata!" The named girl turned around to search for who had just called her. _

"_My child… where are you?" she looked around once again and found a woman in a black coat, almost as if in mourning. _

'_Nani?' _

"_Hotaru, come on, lets go… you have to save these people. You can't loose time" said woman turned around to lock gazes with Hinata. She ran fast towards her to be called back by the other person there. _

"_Hotaru, what are you doing?" _

"_My child! My child!" she went to grab Hinata's hands who simply stared at her dumbfounded. _

"_Hotaru, there is no one there… come on, you have duties to fulfil" the woman tried to stretch out to hold Hinata but once she was close enough to grasp her hands she wasn't able to grab them, they went through each others hands. Hinata freaked out thanks to the feeling it caused her and backed away, making Hotaru look at her surprised and hurt. _

"_Gomen… obaa-chan" the woman turned to her again and a tear fell. _

/

She woke up feeling warm and safe and looked to the side, where the heat was radiating from. She stared at blond hair, a smile made it way to her face and she lightly kissed him on his temple. The blond began to rustle until cerulean blue met amethyst.

She blushed and began to rise from her bed; in an attempt of leaving him there meanwhile she regained her sanity and controlled her lust. He caught this little action and as soon as she was about to exit the door he caught her wrist. She looked at him.

God she was the end of him, just standing there, with her plump lips and those delicious curves, he was dying slowly from having to control himself. He hated that.

She tried to pull away but he kissed her, softly at first. She looked at the other wall and pushed him away but he didn't take this well. He began to try to kiss her more roughly. She did the same thing again, making him growl. Kyuubi needed this. He needed this. He knew the demon inside him was refusing to leave it at that today, yes, today would be the day.

(okay… so you people know that this story is rated M for a reason, though I didn't exactly know which reason it would be… anyway. I wanted to thank some of the guys in many ways, and to add 1 lemon. I'm not sure if later on there will be more. This is just a lemon alert, from here on there will be lemon.. or lime or however that is called. I'm not the one who wrote this lemon. This masterpiece was written by my sempai and friend Romez. So… If you like this lemon you should go to his profile and read some of the stories he has, they rock!! Sorry for rambling on. Anyway. **LEMON ALERT**)

He pinned her roughly against the wall, trying desperately to seek entrance into her mouth. Not being able to take it anymore she finally complied and his hot wet tongue slipped in without a moment's hesitance. There was no tongue battle as he dominated her mouth. He explored every crevice before him, radiating lust with every brush of his tongue against hers. Using her hands, she grabbed the back of his hair and pushed their lips closer, almost as if she was trying to consume his very being. Hinata wanted Naruto, and she wanted him badly. Every touch from his hands drove her wild and his very scent was enough to bring her to his knees. She gasped for he had suddenly moved onto her neck and started ravishing it with his lips in a voracious manner. Her heart beat faster and faster and she could feel the room rise in temperature by several degrees. I didn't matter to her, all that mattered was her and him. She moaned this time as he started using his tongue rush it up and down the vein of her neck. She suddenly felt a slight pain, but that only helped to increase the pleasure, want, and lust already inside of her fiery body.

Naruto licked the blood away, knowing he couldn't be affected since he was already a werewolf, and besides it wasn't nearly the necessary amount of blood to make him become a hybrid. He nibbled at her hear, earning hushed moans and sighs from the vampire queen. This greatly pleased him. He continued his ministrations and while being rough on her neck, was being gentle with her back and was caressing it ever so tenderly. Almost as if he was afraid to break her. This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata and she couldn't help but feel even more sexually aroused that not only was he rough, but that he could be kind and gentle. Truly, he was a great lover!

Hinata was fully enjoying this, but decided to take control and with a quick movement, she flipped him around so that now he was pinned to the wall.

Before he could make any sort of comment, she crashed her lips onto his in a savage assault and nearly bruised them. Now it was her turn to dominate as she forced her tongue into his mouth, though he was far from unwilling. She moaned into the kiss as he started to gently suck on her tongue. The slight lack of her made it all the more exhilarating. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered where Naruto had gotten all this knowledge of women and herself. He had almost hit every single hotspot of hers. The moment was pushed away he suddenly pressed his crotch on the top of her thigh. Through the fabric, she could already feel his partially hard member pulsate. It wanted attention, attention that she was more than willing to give. In the midst of the passionate kiss, she her hand crept slowly down, inch by inch until she could feel the tip of his member. His whole body went rigid and he hissed slightly in pleasure, nearly thrusting into her hand. With swift movement, she grasped it hard and she heard him gasp. She smirked and with her free hand, she pulled back on his head and started sucking on his neck. Delicious, was the thought that went through her mind as she tasted his scent.

Naruto was in a world of pleasure. Hinata's hand had grasped onto his now fully hardened member and slowly started going up and down his shaft. He couldn't help but grunt at her genius; he couldn't resist it anymore and he thrusted in her hand. She stopped kissing his neck momentarily and at first, he thought he had angered her somehow. That is, until he saw her smirk. It was devious, sensual smirk. He felt a shiver run up his spine, the look was weakening him. It was just too damn sexy. Her eyes had full, long eyelashes and her red mascara only added to her unworldly beauty. He couldn't help but feel even more lust towards her and before either of them knew what happened, they were both lying on the bed with Naruto on top. He couldn't help it any longer and he started rubbing his member against her thigh, even though they were both full clothes. He heard Hinata gasp, but he couldn't help himself and rubbed even harder.

Through the fabric, Hinata felt the warmth emanate from his erect member, causing her to blush slightly. She however, wanted it deep inside. It didn't matter how; she just wanted it inside of her. Electrical sensations tingled against the skin the Naruto was rubbing himself against, causing her give an airy moan.

**(END OF LEMON)**

Sadly… luck was definitely not on their hand. Both groaned when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama? Kan-sama wants to speak to you" Neji said in a relatively quiet tone. Naruto, sexually frustrated rubbed his temples and he got off of her, making her roll her eyes and glare daggers at the door. Neji unconsciously flinched and shivered but brushed it off by thinking that he was getting sick.

"Naruto-kun…"

"It's okay Hime. I'm fine. Go, they need you" she shook her head pouting.

"No, I want t be here" he took her chin with his thumb and index finger and cupped her cheek.

"Go, I'll wait. I'm here for you… after all you are my fiancée" he said winking making her blush.

'Damn… I've waited for this for so long to have my annoying cousin interrupt!' she thought to herself, walking towards the door.

'Maybe he was spying with Byakugan and seeing when IT would happen he decided to step in' her inner stepped in, making Hinata rub her chin… in her mind. Finally opening the door and stepping out she directed herself towards the lobby.

'hmmm… maybe… he has always been like this after all. But it's annoying! Now I'm all hot, wet and bothered!' she argued with herself absolutely frustrated and now in a VERY bad mood. She regretfully went down the stairs, to find Kan in one of the living rooms reading peacefully.

"You called me Tenshou-sama?" he looked up directly.

"No, I don't recall ever calling you Hinata-hime. Why? Need to tell me something?" she shook her head faking a smile and meanwhile in her head she planned all the 101 ways of absolute torture, all planned to be tested on Neji. She licked her lips in anticipation. 'He will suffer' she decided with her inner.

"Okay then if you excuse me, I'll be taking off" she said with a bow and began to climb the stairs. Walking towards her room she heard groans and moans coming from the bathroom. A blush crept her cheeks and her mind went in overload. She already knew what he was doing without feeling the need to spy on him with Byakugan. She quickly shuffled and went outside. She remembered she hadn't exactly been everywhere in the mansion.

She went to the first floor and went past the kitchen to the left and now under the stairs she kept walking. She heard something like a river and curiosity took the best of her for she opened the big oak door and found a pool. The place resembled an oasis, or the kind of pools you would find in the shinobi coastline. They had the ambient designed to look like rocks and jungles stuff like that. She walked towards the place and leaned over, slightly touching the water. It was mildly warm. It had an ocean like colour, a clear greenish blue. She turned to the side and found windows. She walked towards them and it happened that the windows gave a view to the balcony and garden. She smiled and made some hand signs and appeared in her room again. She grabbed a bikini and disappeared again and appeared in the pool. She began taking off her clothes and put on a black bikini with crimson red threads.

She got in the pool, relaxing as the water soothed her aching muscles. She slightly splashed but over all she liked it. Last night had been… different. She never knew she could feel so good. She had thought about Naruto and her doing intimate things… but… she always stopped herself before she imagined anything graphic. But now that it _almost _had happened, for her adorable cousin had interrupted them, she was shocked, to say the least. She would've thought that she would act like an inexperienced kitty being made to walk on water, but… she was dominant? She blinked. Maybe it was the lust that she felt, but she thought she'd be shy and that their first time would be all sweet and slow, but it was different. Just, different. She didn't say she didn't like it, she loved it, but she just imagined it more of a slow and sweet kind of thing and not that much of passionate and deep. She was always the girl to prefer corny stuff, she always dreamt with Naruto proposing kneeled on one leg, marrying him dressed in a white long wedding gown in a church, having many kids in a house with a nice, flowery garden— things little girls dream about, but all of her life had taken a sudden turn and all her dreams and hopes were shattered in the day she turned 15.

She chuckled. The way she acted, the way she had been behaving— she didn't seem 15 anymore, she felt like at least 18. It was scary, though. She opened her eyes when she heard running around and stared around. She looked at the door which opened suddenly. Hinata's fangs began to grow and her eyes turned red, she stood up, water drops dripping from her, any man, or woman, who saw her like that would nosebleed due to sheer sexiness. She walked towards the towel, her hair clinging towards her back and neck but she paid no attention to this. The only thing on her mind was "Oh God". Before her, stood her grandmother, in the middle of a war- with a katana through her chest, spitting blood.

**--**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I know I said I would but… I kept on postponing it and at the end it was this late so I decided it was too cruel of me to keep on postponing especially when I began to postpone when I was only missing 1-2 pages… thus I shut up and wrote. I hope you like it. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But the plot is mine. **

-

--

---

--

-

She chuckled. The way she acted, the way she had been behaving— she didn't seem 15 anymore, she felt like at least 18. It was scary, though.

She opened her eyes when she heard running around and stared around. She looked at the door which opened suddenly. Hinata's fangs began to grow and her eyes turned red, she stood up, water drops began dripping from her, any man, or woman, who saw her like that would nosebleed due to sheer sexiness. She walked towards the towel, her hair clinging towards her back and neck but she paid no attention to this. The only thing on her mind was "Oh God". Before her, stood her grandmother, in the middle of a war- with a katana through her chest, spitting blood.

**--**

A burning hot sensation began to boil within her. She threw her head back and felt as if her head was being ripped in two. She fell down on her knees and the normal 1.5 cms, that her fangs used to grow, turned into three centimetres. She swallowed with difficulty and felt her saliva heavy and thick. She couldn't hear well, for it was as if all the noises in the whole place disappeared and she only stood there before her grandmother. Her breathing was heavy and forced but she still kept on watching her grandmother, she was almost pleading to be helped. Hinata stared as another character appeared in the room... he looked just like Naruto though with darker cerulean eyes.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow and saw as the character materialised before her... he was the one holding the katana, he was the one who killed her. Every rational thought dissipated from Hinata's mind as she held her head, the headache coming back thrice as strong.

"No..." she whispered, she couldn't believe it... Naruto killed her grandmother?! Naruto... "Naruto did?" she whispered again. She felt her pulse rise as she began to breathe faster. She began shaking her head wildly. "No, he couldn't, he wouldn't... that would imply he was a lot older than he made us think" she kept saying to herself.

"Are you sure of that? Not being the one who did it, I mean" she turned around and stared at Kan. She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"I'm pretty sure... he wouldn't..." Kan chuckled loudly.

"You have much to learn, little one" she glared at Kan. It was interesting, never had she felt such anger... towards him, mostly for he knew her grandmother and everything, but this time... it was like he was someone else. She turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Kan, by himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata!" Sakura came running and took off her jacket for Hinata to wrap herself with. "Why are you like this?" Hinata frowned slightly.

"Like what?" Sakura raised her chin a bit and passing her finger near her teeth she showed Hinata her blood.

"You've transformed... why?" Hinata breathed and felt slightly faint. She shook her head and walked upstairs towards her room. Sakura stood there. "she didn't answer the question..." she sighed and walked outside to be with Lee, Kiba and Ino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the world...?!" Hinata stared at her reflection. "What is this????!" she finally saw herself in full transformation... but some things were different. Her normally mid-back long hair... had grown and now reached her mid-thigh. Her eyes for some reason had become darker, and now she had a more edgy look to her factions.

"Ho-ney" she turned around, and found her boyfriend smiling brightly. "What's wrong?" she smiled.

"Nothing... don't worry" he nodded hesitantly and kissed her nose.

"Adorable" he mumbled before pulling her in the bed with him. They cuddled with each other and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kan, she's the queen she has to meet the people, even if she's in training" a brunette said as she stared at the demon. He frowned.

"She's too young and doesn't know how the vampire city works" the woman laughed.

"That's why. She needs to meet the people, they need the hope of having a new queen. You know, fairly well, that I can't always be the substitute queen. It's too much stress for me!" Kan pouted.

"I really have to train her" he said in a mutter. The woman giggled once again.

"I can't believe you, silly. Come on, she only has to show up in front of the city and that will be it" she said as she sipped from her drink. He nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, it's fine. I'll talk to her, but you have to take care of the rumours and all that cause I'll take more or less... two to three months in training" she nodded and flashed him a smile.

"What a silly demon you are..." she said softly and stood up. "Well, I have to leave already, the city won't run itself" she said just before walking towards him and kissing his cheek. She winked and waved goodbye, just before leaving. He sighed.

"That woman will be the end of me" he turned to the blonde that was standing next to Kakashi. He waved at them and they understood, walking towards him.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san" he greeted with a small smile. They greeted back and sat down.

"And how's everything been with Hinata?" Tsunade asked with a smile that showed her fangs. Kan chuckled.

"She's fine, struggling a bit but I think she's handling it" Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Who was that woman?" she asked curiously. Kan shook his head.

"Didn't they ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Do I look like a cat?" she said with a mischievous smile. He chuckled and sipped from his tea.

"She's the Vampire Prime Minister, so to say" he said sipping once again his oolong tea.

"So… she's running the territory meanwhile?" Kakashi asked with raised eyebrows, which made Kan nod and drink his tea.

"Oh… and she wanted??" he rolled his eyes.

"Tsunade, I know how to do my work, I know you're worried about your pupils but I don't need you checking up on my work. How was your transformation? Painful?" they pouted.

"Yeah… that's to say the least" Kakashi said bearing his fangs.

"He whined like a kid. It was kind of painful but I've experienced worst things" she said as she stole Kan's oolong tea, and drank a bit. He glared at her.

"Not fair, that's mine…!" she giggled making Kan pout slightly.

"Tsunade-sama, the elders are calling for you" an ANBU appeared and said, making the blonde nod and plaster on her working face.

"I'll be taking my leave then. It's a pleasure talking to you Kan, see ya' Kakashi" the two males nodded and stared at each other.

"How's Naruto doing?" he asked now seriously. Kan sighed.

"The boy's fine, those two will have to be separated in a while… sadly. But they're happy in the meanwhile" he said with a stern look.

"When will she go to the city?" he asked concerned.

"Probably in a couple of months, she doesn't know how to use her powers yet… when she knows and goes through the actual 'strength calling' she'll go back- without any Naruto" Kakashi looked down and took a deep breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****- ****ACTUAL PRESENT**** -XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small girl with bright violet hair ran around the fountain. She was wearing a long dress which she held up to avoid the hem getting wet.

"Minami, come here" the little girl looked at the Indigo haired woman. Elegant, Stylish, Unapproachable… a total queen.

"Mama" she said as she ran towards the smiling woman.

"How have you behaved today?" she grinned and put two thumbs up.

"Excellent! Tenten-obaa-chan taught me about the pact between the races… and Lee-ojii-san taught me the right stance for taijutsu and Sasuke-papa taught me the stance for using a sword" the girl's 'mother' shook her head and stared intently at Minami.

"How many times have I told you not to run around the fountain like this, you will fall like last time" the girl pouted. The woman sighed and kneeled down to lift the smaller girl up; she carried her in her arms and walked inside the big house.

"But… Minami wanted to play, Mama" the smaller girl said, hiding her face in her mother's neckline.

"come on, you still have classes. Go on" she put her down, now inside the house. The little girl looked up at her mother and smiled while nodding. She ran off to the classrooms. The woman sighed and walked towards her office.

"Still no information about Minami's parent's disappearance?" she asked one of the men in her room.

"Tsume-sama had an idea but she told me to tell you to go to her mansion today at eight" she looked at the vampire before her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why won't she come here?" she asked looking back at her paperwork.

"She doesn't trust people in this mansion. She prefers her own mansion." the woman nodded.

"Any information about Konoha?" the man nodded and handed her a scroll.

"And Suna?" the man shook his head. "So… Gaara hasn't contacted us yet?" the man shook his head again. She sighed. "This is so troublesome. Gaara knows this is not the time to disappear off the face of the earth. You are dismissed Kyotarou" the man bowed and walked outside the office.

"Why so worried?" the woman turned to her black haired friend and smiled.

"Why so calm?" she countered. He chuckled.

"Minami has improved" she nodded.

"She told me. But there's still no information on her parents" he frowned.

"How could they just disappear?"

"They didn't. I'm sure the hybrids have something to do with this" Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Hinata… tell me the truth, are we on the verge of war?" the woman looked up at him.

"I think so… I'm working on strengthening the pact between us and the demons. Lycans and us, we have never gotten along, but we at least respect each other… these hybrids have just been causing trouble…" Sasuke nodded.

"Orochimaru" the girl turned to him once again.

"Sasuke, don't worry, Sakura and Ino have been working hard on finding a way to get rid of the seal that snake shit put on you. You'll be fine. I won't allow you turning into one of those… things" his face darkened. She kissed his cheek.

"As your friend I won't allow it. So rest at ease" he hugged her and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Back at the Past –XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto lets go out on a date" she pleaded him as she rested her head on his chest. He chuckled, which made her giggle. The vibrations felt funny.

"Sure, before Kan comes and tells you that he has to teach you" he said before kissing her hair lightly. He began to get up along with her. "Where do you want to go?" she blinked.

"Um… I don't know… you tell me" he shook his head.

"Come on, I'm giving you this once in a lifetime opportunity to choose before I take you for ramen so use it" she giggled.

"Ice cream?" she tried with a broad smile, now calmer for her transformation had receded. he picked her up bridal style and kissed her cheeks and her neck and her lips.

"Okay, lets go" she expected him to put her down yet he didn't.

--

"Welcome to Billy's. Are you ready to order?" Hinata pondered on it and she pouted.

"I don't know what to order?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want another treat, you know, back at home?" he said in a seductive tone. She blushed furiously and smacked his arm.

"I want an ice cream" he was about to say another suggestive line but he contained himself. He'd say it another day.

"um… may I suggest something?" they turned to the lady who was blushing softly.

"We have a couple special. It's called Temptation ride" Hinata's ears perked up.

"What is in it?"

"Basically it has chocolate, fruit. It also has vanilla and strawberry jelly on top. It also has strawberry sorbet at the bottom and chocolate pieces. It's a portion for two…" she trailed off, staring at the sexy blond. His sharp features alluring her, he had this dangerous vibe to him yet still the way he held his girl was so gentle. She also felt overwhelmed by the girl, who also had sharp features yet in an elegant and stylish way. Their eyes made her blush when they locked onto her face, paying attention to her explanation.

"What do you think, my puppy?" Hinata kissed his cheek and stared at him softly. He drew towards her ear and growled. "sounds good… I can think of someone tastier but… this will do" she blushed furiously and drew apart from him.

"Sure, we'll take one of those; and… um… two glasses of water" the girl nodded, as the couple walked towards a table.

"You know that I'm just pleasing you, right?" she rolled her eyes teasingly and kissed his nose.

"yep, I know" when they were about to sit, he sat first and pulled her by her wrist, making her fall on his lap.

"That's better" he leaned towards her ear and after blowing on her ear he said: "but you still have to please me" she shivered furiously, making him chuckle and lick her ear shell. "You're so unbelievably sexy… and cute at the same time, that's normally impossible!" he said before kissing her neck. She pouted and pulled his arms around her tummy. The girl from the counter walked towards them with their order.

"I hope you enjoy it!" she said with a smile. Hinata smiled at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she showed just one of her fangs, but somehow hypnotizing the girl.

"Stop teasing the poor girl, come on" he said as he licked her neck, making her shudder.

"You're no fun" she said before she hid her fangs and closed her eyes and opened them again. The girl shook her head and walked back to the counter.

"Oh, really?" he said before nipping on her neck making her slap his arm softly.

"We're in a public place!" he smirked.

"So?" she pouted and turned around, straddling him with the ice cream in her hands, she took a spoonful and shoved it in her boyfriend's mouth.

"Shhh, baka, eat" she said giggling for his nose became slightly covered in ice cream when she shoved the spoonful in. He pouted and licked his lips. She licked his nose.

"It's good" he said with a smile. "But you got a little bit on your cheek" she widened her eyes and moved so to clean it but he beat her to it. "Cute. Ice cream looks good on you" he said with a mischievous look and a wide smirk, eyebrows raised, making her blush intensely.

"You're unbelievable. Come on, let's go pay and eat it at the park" she said before getting up and pulling him up by his hand. He followed her. "Miss?" the girl turned to them and blushed softly.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Um… can you tell us how much it is and pack this to go, we're going to eat it outside" she said giggling as he hugged her close.

"Yes, sure" the girl turned around with the ice cream and returned a little while ago. Naruto took out the money and handed it to her. Hinata waved goodbye and pulled him out of the store with the ice cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so bored… Shikamaruuuuu! Go out with me somewhere" Shika turned to Ino, obviously bored.

"Ino, I'm tired" Temari nodded and added.

"Besides, he's with me" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Sand Witch"

"yeah, it's exactly as I said, Blondie" Ino stood up and glared at her.

"You know that doesn't work as an insult, considering you're also blonde?" she hissed. Shikamaru just rubbed his temples and laid his head on the couch.

"There's a difference, one, I'm not as blonde as you, and two I'm not dumb" Ino, shook her head.

"You're so crazy. Obviously Shika prefers me" Temari closed her eyes and rolled her eyes.

"haha, in your dreams, right Shika-kun?" the two girls turned to Shikamaru. "Shika-kun?"

"He fell asleep little after you began bickering" Neji said as he entered the living room.

"…" the two girls stormed out of the living room, each one taking opposite roads. Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"Thank you neji" Neji snorted.

"You're welcome. See, that's why I think women are troublesome" Tenten entered the room and sat near the boys.

"I would've expected that phrase to come from Shikamaru, not you, Neji" Neji rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, geniuses think alike" Tenten scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, if you say so Mr. Genius" he pouted and glared at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- ACTUAL PRESENT -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jirayia"

"Naruto"

"What are you doing here?" the old man chuckled.

"What? No more 'Ero-seniiiiiin' ??" Naruto glared at him. "Okay, okay. I got some information" the man looked up at his ex-sensei.

"What is it?"

"Apparently the hybrids are planning an attack. They are planning in first taking over the lower rank undeads. After all they are basically fighting amongst each other without a leader"

"Oh, are they. I would've thought that would be a vampire move" he said thorugh clenched teeth.

"Well… if they were planning on it, they are a little late. Akatsuki is really getting powerful" Naruto chuckled.

"Interesting… I was bitten by a hybrid yet I become a werewolf king and the hybrids are trying to become the next powerful race. There are none who have the humans yet, though" Jirayia frowned.

"Vampires have control over Suna and Konoha" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"So Gaara and Tsunade are blood-sucking scum?" Jirayia glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, have more respect for your best-friend and ex-teacher" Naruto chuckled.

"EX- best friend and EX-teacher. Blood-sucking scum. Just like _her_" Jirayia's face darkened. "I'm thinking of forming an alliance" he said calmly, making Jirayia look up.

"With?"

"Akatsuki. After all, if I'm the lycans king, I'm Itachi's and Madara's King" Jirayia didn't seem convinced.

"There are other races mixed in there" he said.

"I know, there are hybrids like Orochimaru and Hidan and stuff like that, but… I'm more powerful than them. After all, if I'm Madara's King and he's their leader, then I'm their leader. I'll just talk to him. Call him over" Jirayia nodded.

"yes, _your highness_"

**NEW CHAPTER END **

I'm sorry I took too long, apparently I had died and the hell king couldn't handle me (chuckles) just kidding. Nah, I was just kind of busy and I had a block. Fortunately I'm better now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As you have seen, most of what has happened in the story is past. There are only small flashes of the actual present. if you remember the **XXXXXXXXXXXX** in bold is the actual present. I've been reading my story and I think I'll rewrite it, when I'm more advanced in the story. I've realized that I wrote it pretty badly. MAAAAANY spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, simple plot mistakes and even ideas that are contradictory. Well many things, but I finally know how I want the plot to go. Finally I have a clear idea of the story. No more wandering till I find a path. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'm out. 


	11. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
